la posibilidad de lo imposible
by the legendary link
Summary: En esta historia, los persocoms ya no existen mas, aunque alguno se hacen pasar por humanos para poder estar con sus dueños,ya que la nacion mundial dicto la ley de destruir a los persocom, habra un reencuentro con chii? porfavor dejen reviews
1. descendiente?

**Capitulo 1 "¿descendiente?".**

(RECUERDOS ASI COMO NUBLADO)

EN UNA NOCHE MUY FRIA, CON LLUVIA Y TRUENOS

--HIDEKI: chii despierta, chii, chii, chiiiiiiiii...

20 años después...

TAICHI: abuelo... abuelo...si abuelo, ya me has contado esa historia mas de 50 veces.

HIDEKI(abuelo): vamos taichi una vez mas, no te estallaran los tímpanos, complace a tu viejo abuelo..

TAICHI: ok abuelo una vez mas cuéntame tu historia de ciencia ficción.

HIDEKI(abuelo): que no entiendes no es ficción es la realidad yo conocí a un chobits, un chobits muy especial para mi (medio llorando).

TAICHI: vamos abuelo no te pongas melancólico, mejor cuéntame tu historia.

HIDEKI(abuelo): ok hijo, hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven, cuando tenia mmmm 18 años me encontré con una persocom en la basura de la esquina, pero no era tan solo una persocom era alguien o algo especial. Se llamaba chii, ya que solo pronunciaba esa palabra y no decía mas que eso asi que tuve que enseñarle todo, pasamos buenos momentos y me enamore de esa persona.

TAICHI: abuelo, no te puedo creer eso como te pudiste enamorar de una maquina, un objeto con movimiento y sin vida, ósea seria algo ilógico.

HIDEKI(abuelo): cállate,.. no era tan solo una maquina era esa persona especial, ese alguien especial.

TAICHI: abuelo, no es por nada pero me dejaron mucha tarea y aparte, tengo examen de matemática y como tu bien sabes no soy excelente en esa materia.

HIDEKI(abuelo): muy bien hijo, por esta ves te escaparas de mis historia.

TAICHI: abuelo no te preocupes me la se de memoria desde que nací me la contabas, así que mejor déjame estudiar.

HIDEKI SE PARO Y SE ALEJO DICIENDO: estos chicos de ahora ya no escuchan a nadie, ahhhhh mi tortícolis.

TAICHI: si como no, un chobits jajaja, seria un sueño, solo es un mito mi abuelo se trauma con eso.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TAICHI SE LEVANTO MUY TEMPRANO YA QUE LE TOCABA ASEO EN SU AULA DE ESTUDIO.

AL LLEGAR AL COLEGIO TAICHI SE ENCONTRO A SU COMPAÑERA O MEJOR DICHO SU AMIGA LLAMADA REI AYANAMI, A ELLA LE TOCABA TAMBIEN EL ASEO.

AYANAMI: valla taichi, llegas tarde ¬¬

TAICHI: queee? Pero si me levante súper temprano para llegar.

AYANAMI: jajajajajaja si si si lo se tontito ahhh taichi tu siempre tan ingenuo.

TAICHI: ayanami que mala eres, vamos no perdamos tiempo y empecemos el aseo.

AYANAMI: a la orden capitán,

TAICHI: muy bien entonces empieza barriendo mientras yo limpio y sacudo el pizarron junto con el borrador.

AYANAMI: ok pero tu trapeas el salón, ok?

TAICHI: ok no ahí problema.

Y ASI PASO EL DIA TAN RAPIDO, HISO EL EXAMEN Y TOCARON PARA LA SALIDA.

AYANAMI: taichi... como se te hizo el examen de matemáticas..

TAICHI:(casi llorando) mal muy mal no le entendí a las operaciones creo que voy reprobar.

AYANAMI: vamos taichi no estés así, ven vamonos te invito un helado.

TAICHI: gracias pero tengo unos asuntos que atender, además tengo que escuchar a mi abuelo con sus historias o mejor dicho sus mitos.

AYANAMI: si si si ya lo se sobre la tal robot que no se que y que era el legendario chobits.

TAICHI: si esa misma historia...ósea puedes creerlo enamorarse de una robot de una hojalata. Bueno me voy te cuidas mucho nos vemos mañana.

AYANAMI: ok mmmm taichi yo... que.. mm no nada ya vete ya es tarde..

FIN


	2. No puede ser

**CAPITULO 2 ("NO PUEDE SER")**

ERA VIERNES TAICHI VENIA DE REGRESO HACIA A SU CASA, QUEDÁNDOSE EN DUDA POR LO QUE LE HIVA A DECIR AYANAMI, TAICHI SE IMAGUINO VARIAS COSAS Y CUANDO PENSO EN LO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS PENSANDO JEJEJE, SE PUSO ROJO SE DETUVO Y SONRIO DICIENDO ¿SERA POSIBLE?.

ENTONCES VOLTEO Y MIRO UNOS DEPARTAMENTOS DE TRES PISOS, A LO LEJOS ESTABAN ABANDONADOS, SOLOS Y UN POCO SUCIO AL PARECER, ENTONCES SE DIJO ASI MISMO: es viernes no ahí tarea, no ahí examen, siii!

ENTONCES TAICHI SE ARMO DE VALOR Y PENETRO LA ENTRADA DE LOS DEPARTAMENTOS, ESTABA TODO OSCURO, MUY HUMEDO, SOLO Y VIEJO, ENTONCES SIGIO ENTRANDO POR ESE DESCONOCIDO LUGAR, CONCLUYO QUE ESE LUGAR NO HABIA MAS QUE RATAS, ENTONCES DECIDIO IR HACIA ARRIBA QUERIA CHEKAR LA AZOTEA, SUBIO Y ANTES DE LLEGAR VIO UN DEPARTAMENTO CON LA PUERTA ABIERTA, SU CURIOSIDAD LE GANO Y DECIDIO ENTRAR, AL PASAR VIO QUE TODO ESTABA PODRIDO LAS ALFOMBRAS YA NO ESTABAN, PARECIA COMO SI UNA BOMBA HUBIERA EXPLOTADO AHÍ, HABIA UNA VENTANA CON CORTINAS ROTAS, SE ACERCO Y VIO ESCRITO EN LA PARED "LA PERSONA JUSTA PARA MI", ESTABA HECHO POR UNA NAVAJA, LA TOCO, ESTABA LLENO DE POLVO Y DESCUBRIO ALGO QUE LO IMPACTARIAS POR 2 MINUTOS VIO ESCRITO EL NOMBRE DE SU ABUELO "HIDEKI".

AL VER ESE NOMBRE DIOS DOS PASOS HACIA TRAS Y SE RETIRO IMPACTADO, SU VELOCIDAD AUMENTO YA QUE QUERIA IR CIN SU ABUELO A CONTARLE TODO LO SUCEDIDO.

AL LLEGAR ALA CASA.

TAICHI: abuelo... abuelooo... donde estas, abuelo hideki abuelooo..

HIDEKI(abuelo): taichi que pasa.. tus gritos me levantaron

TAICHI: abuelo no me lo vas a creer en unos viejos departamentos vi tu nombre escrito.

HIDEKI(abuelo): jajaja vamos taichi no soy el único en la ciudad llamado hideki.

TAICHI: si pero... bueno tienes razón creo que exageré pero lo mas extraño era que antes de tu nombre decía: "LA PERSONA JUSTA PARA MI" quien escribiría eso?

HIDEKI AL ESCUCHAR ESTA FRASE SE QUEDO HELADO, SOLTO SU BASTON SE SENTO EN SU VIEJO SILLON.

TAICHI: abuelo que pasa, que te sucedió.

HIDEKI(abuelo): no te preocupes solo me marie (entre pensamientos) no puede ser, ¿será? "chii"...

TAICHI LO VIO MUY SOSPECHOSO, EL DECIDIO QUE VOLERIA A ESE LUGAR TAN RARO Y LLENO DE MISTERIO.

YA ERA SABADO TAICHI SE HABIA LEVANTADO TEMPRANO MUY DECIDIDO EN IR A RESOLVER ESE MISTERIO, DESAYUNO Y SE ALISTO PARA SALIR, AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTE VIO A SU VIEJO ABUELO SENTADO EN EL MISMO SILLON PENSANDO, SIN DUDARLO MAS DIO LA VUELTA A LA MANIJA Y SALIO CON MUCHA PRISA, AL IRSE SONO EL TELEFONO, CONSTESTO SU MAMA, ERA AYANAMI PREGUNTANDO POR TAICHI, SU MADRE SOLO LE DIGO: NO SE ENCUENTRA ACABA DE SALIR, ALGUN MENSAJE? AYANAMI LE DIJO QUE CUANDO VOLVIERA LE LLAMARA PUES ERA URGENTE, SU MAMA COLGO Y VOLVIO A SUS LABORES.

EL ABUELO HIDEKI ESTA SENTADO EN EL SILLON PENSANDO EN SU PASADO, UNA LAGRIMA SE DEJO CAER DE SUS OJOS DICIENDO: "YO SOY LA PERSONA JUSTA PARA ELLA".

AL LLEGAR TAICHI ALOS DEPARTAMENTOS ENCENDIÓ SU LINTERNA Y DECIDIO ENTRAR PEOR ESTA VEZ HIVA A EMPEZAR DESDE ABAJO, HABIA UNA HABITACIÓN A MANO IZQUIERDA DECIDIO LLEGAR A EL, LA MANIJA DE LA PUERTA ESTABA OXIDADA, APARTE LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA, TAICHI UTILIZO SU FUERZA Y ROMPIO LA PUERTA DE UNA SOLA PATADA YA QUE LA PUERTA YA ESTABA MUY VIEJA, EL DEPARTAMENTO ESTABA SIN MUEBLES, HABIAMUCHAS TELARAÑAS, Y CUCARACHAS Y UNAS CUANTAS RATAS, TAICHI DEDICIO ENTRAR E INVESTIGO TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO, NO HABIA NADA, LLEGO A LA COCINETA, Y ENCONTRO ALGO ANORMAL EN EL SUELO PARECIA UN SOTANO, ABRIO LA PUERTA Y DECIDIO ENTRAR, ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE HIVA ENCOTRAR ALGO GRANDE.

CUANDO FINALMENTE LLEGO AL SOTANO ENCONTRO MAS POLVO DE LO NORMAL, CLARO YA QUE ERA UN LUGAR GRANDE Y SIN AÑOS DE LIMPIAR QUE SE PODIA ESPERAR, TAICHI AUITO LAS TELARAÑAS Y VIO VARIAS CAJAS, TODAS ESTABN VACIAS, ERA COMO SI EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CASONA NO QUISIESE QUE NADIE ENCOTRARA NADA O ALGO, AL FONDO VIO UNA PUERTA Y SE PREGUNTO ¿UNA PUERTA EN EL SOTANO, DECIDIO ENTRAR.

AL ENTRAR SE ENCONTRO CON VARIAS COMPUTADORAS VIEJAS YA QUE EN ESE TIEMPO LAS COMPUS ERAN MAS MODERNAS, TAICHI VIO AL FONDO VARIOS DISCO QUE DECIAN "PROYECTO DE CONSERVACIÓN" NO ENTENDIA NADA, AL ENTRAR MAS AL FONDO SE LLEVO SU SOPRESA MAS GRANDE DE ESE DIA, TAICHI DIO UN GRITO DESESPERADO YA QUE HABIA VISTO NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UN SARCÓFAGO, SE MORIA DEL MIEDO PERO SU CURIOSIDAD ERA MAS GRANDE , ASI QUE DECIDIO ABRIRLA CON CUIDADO, TEMEROSAMENTE ABRIO EL SARCÓFAGO, SE QUEDO INMÓVIL SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON MAS DE LO NORMAL, SU CORAZÓN LATIA FUERA DE LO NORMAL, HABIA UN CUERPO, UN CUERPO DESNUDO DE UNA CHIKA RUBIA DE GRAN PELAJE, Y UNAS OREJAS FUERA DE LO NORMAL, RAPIDAMENTE CERRO EL SARCÓFAGO CAMINO HACIA ATRÁS, SE CALLO Y RECORDO, ESAS OREJAS FUERA DE LO NORMAL, SE TRATABA DE UNA PERSOCOM, MUY LINDA POR CIERTO, ASI QUE DE NUEVO ABRIO EL SARCÓFAGO, LA TOCO ESTABA MUY FRIO SU CUERPO, TRATO DE NO MIRAR SU CUERPO DESNUDO DECIDIO QUITARSE LA PLAYERA Y TAPARLA, LA QUISO CARGAR PERO PESABA MAS QUE EL ASIQ UE CON MUCHO ESFUERZO LOGRO QUITARLA DE ESE HORRIBLE SARCÓFAGO.

LA SENTO Y LA MIRO POR UN MOMENTO, Y RECORDO SUS HISTORIA DEL ABUELO, PERO LUEGO RECORDOQ EU PARA EL SOLO SON MITOS, ENTONCES QUISO PRENDER AL PERSOCOM NO HALLABA NINGUN INTERRUPTOR ASI QUE MEJOR DECIDIO LLEVÁRSELA A UN LUGAR MEJOR U MENOS POLVOSO, CON MUCHO ESFUERZO LOGRO LLEVARELA AL CUARTO DONDE ESTABA EL NOMBRE E SU ABUELO.

ENTONCES QUISO BUSCAR ALGUN INTERRUPTOR PERO NO ENCONTRO NINGUNO, BUSCO EN TODO SU CUERPO, EN EXCEPCIÓN EN LA PARTE MAS INTIMA DE LA MUJER, NO QUISO HACERLO YA QUE SE VEIA MUY PERVERTIDO, TAPÁNDOSE LOS OJOS TOCO SU PARTE MAS SENSIBLE Y VIRGEN, SONO UN CLIC, DE REPENTE SUS OJOS DE ESA EXTRAÑA PERSOCOM SE ABRIERON, LUEGO SE SENTO POR SI SOLA MIRO ALREDEDOR Y SOLO VIO LA CARA DE EL JOVEN TAICHI, LA PEQUEÑA PÉRSOCOM LE REGALO UNA GRAN SONRIZA Y SE LE AVENTO EN SUS BRAZON DICIENDO "CHIIIII"

TAICHI: chiii?..

CHII: chii, el nombre de chii es chii por lo tanto soy chii..que no recuerdas hidekiii...

TAICHI: queee? Espera que me dijiste?

CHII: chii el nombre de chi es chi por lo...

TAICHI: si si si , lo otro.

CHI: chii no entiende, hideki por favor explícame...

TAICHI: espera yo no soy hideki,

CHII SE SEPARO DE TAICHI Y SE SENTO A MIRARLO, Y DIJO: hideki no es hideki, pero si el rostro de hideki es igual por lo tanto tu eres hideki AVENTÁNDOSE OTRA VEZ A SUS BRAZOS.

TAICHI SINTIO SUS PEQUEÑAS, PERO SUAVES BUBIS SOBRE SU PECHO Y DE INMEDIATO LA QUITO DE SUS BRAZOZ.

TAICHI: espera yo no soy hideki, mi abuelo se llama hideki, pero dudo que te lleves con el ya que has estado dormida en ese féretro.

CHII: chiii

TAICHI: con que te llamas chiii?

CHII: chiii

TAICHI: me podrías dar datos de hideki.

CHII: chii, hideki es mi persona justa...

DE INMEDIATO SE ACORDO DE ESE GRABADO EN LAPARED ASI QUE SE LEVANTO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA VENTANA, CHII DE INMEDIATO LO SIGUIÓ, SE PARO ENFRENTE DE LA VENTANA Y VIO LAS PALABRAS GRABADAS EN LA PARED Y EMPEZO A LAGRIMIAR...

TAICHI DE INMEDIATO SE SORPENDIO YA QUE NO SABIA SI LOS PERSOCOM LLORABAN.

ENTONCES TAICHI DECIDIO LLEVARSE A LA PEROSCOM A SU HOGAR, PERO LA MIRO Y SE DIJO: no puedo llevarla semidesnuda, además las personas se le quedaran mirando a sus orejas, y llamaran a la policía. ASI QUE TAICHI LE DIJO A CHII QUE PERMANECIERA AHÍ, Y QUE EN UN MOMENTO VOLVERIA.

TAICHI SE FUE CORRIENDO HACIA SU CASA LLEGO Y RAPIDAMENTE TOMO ALGUNAS ROPAS Y UNA CACHUCHA Y LUEGO REGRESO A LOS DEPARTAMENTOS ANTIGUOS, SUBIO Y LLEGO AL CUARTO DONDE HABIA DEJADO A CHII, SE SOPRENDIOYA QUE NO SE ENCONTRABA, SE PUSO COMO LOCO, SE PUSO A BUSCAR, NO LA ENCONTRABA, CUANDO SALIO DEL CUARTO LA ENCONTRO ENFRENTE DE ELLA.

NOTA: la cachucha era como la del chavo del 8.

TAICHI: Chiiii donde te encontrabas?

CHII: Chi no logra encontrar a hideki. (Cara de tristeza).

TAICHI: ohh Chi hideki aló mejor ya no existe, ya que estuviste dormida por mucho tiempo.

ENTONCES CHII SE PUSO TRISTE, ASI QUE TAICHI LE ABRAZO Y LE DIJO: no te preocupes aló mejor sigue con vida.

CHII SE ALEGRO Y SONRIO CON UNA TERNURA QUE TAICHI SE SONROJO DE INMEDIATO, CHII POR SU PARTE, SE LE ACERCO TANTO QUE CASI LE DABA UN BESO.

CHII: taichi esta enfermo chii cuidara a taichi….

TAICHI: jajaja no te preocupes, estoy bien…

CHII: Chi.

TAICHI: chii ponte esta ropa y esta cachucha.

CHII: Chi no puede salir así, chii que tiene de malo?

TAICHI LA OBSERVO MUY BIEN DE ARRIBA ABAJO Y DIJO: no, no tienes nada malo, pero si te ve la gente se sorprenderá.

ASI QUE CHII SE PUSO LA ROPA DE HOMBRE DE TAICHI JUNTO CON LA CACHUCHA.

TAICHI: que bien te ves aun así vestida con ropa de hombre.

CHII: chii?

ASI QUE TAICHI Y CHII SALIERON DE LOS DEPARTAMENTOS Y SE DIRIGIERON A CASAS, LA GENTE SE LE QUEDABA MIRANDO A LA CHIKA DE CABELLOS RUBIOS, ERA DE SUPONERSE YA QUE CHIKA UNA CHIKA VESTIDA DE HOMBRE NO ERA NADA NORMAL, ADEMAS LA CHIKA NO ERA NADA FEA.

CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE LLEGAR SE ENCUENTRA CON REI AYANAMI.

AYANAMI: taichiiiii?(Sorprendida)..

TAICHI: ayanami? Pero que haces aquí! (Sorprendido y poniendo a chii en sus espaldas)

AYANAMI: taichi este yo vine aa.. yoo, (mirando mas de cerca) mmm quien es ella?.

TAICHI: ahhhh!(Asustado) este, ella.. ella es….(en su mente) que digo que digo….(normal) ella es una prima lejana jejeje --?

AYANAMI(dudosa): mmmm y como se llama…

CHII: taichi,(agarrandole la mano) hideki….

AYANAMI: mmm bueno me tengo que ir ADIOS(enojada).

CHII: Chii?

TAICHI: que le pasara, y nunca me dijo para que iba hacia mi casa….. Bueno vamonos chiii tenemos que preguntarle al abuelo…

CHII: Chiiii.

ENTONCES TAICHI Y CHII SE DIRIJIERON HACIA LA PUERTA PARA ENTRAR, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TAICHI HIVA GIRAR LA MANIJA DE LA PUERTA, ALGUIEN ABRE LA PUERTA.

LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y AL MIRAR TAICHI QUIEN LA ABRIO SE SORPRENDE NO ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE SU ABUELO.

EL ABUELO LO MIRA Y AL VER QUE HABIA OTRA PERSONA, EL ABUELO VOLTEA, DEJO TIRAR SU BASTON Y SE CAE LENTAMENTE EN EL FRIO PISO DESMAYANDOSE.

CONTINUARA...

Hola, mi nombre es moisés, es mi primer fanfic, les pido disculpas por ponerle en el anterior fic "fin", el fanfic sigue y les paciencia, y por favor dejen su reviews por favor no les cuesta nada y espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic ya que lo hice por ustedes y para ustedes...


	3. Reencuentro!

**CAPITULO 3 ("reencuentro")**

LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y AL MIRAR TAICHI QUIEN LA ABRIO SE SORPRENDE NO ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE SU ABUELO.

EL ABUELO LO MIRA Y AL VER QUE HABIA OTRA PERSONA, EL ABUELO VOLTEA, DEJO TIRAR SU BASTON Y SE CAE LENTAMENTE EN EL FRIO PISO DESMAYANDOSE.

TAICHI: abuelooooooo!

CHII: chiiii?

RAPIDAMENTE TAICHI LO LEVANTO Y LO LLEVO AL SILLON FAVORITO DEL ABUELO HIDEKI, TAICHI BUSCO A SU MAMA PERO NO LA ENCONTRO, ASI QUE TOMO UN POCO DE ALCOHOL Y LO HISO QUE LO OLIERA, EL ABUELO REACCIONO Y SE SENTO CORRECTAMENTE Y LO PRIMERO QUE HISO FUE DECIR: chiiiiii!...

TAICHI: con que chii, entonces ya la conocías abuelo? Y por cierto por que te desmayaste?

HIDEKI(abuelo): taichi dime donde esta por favor, dime que no fue una ilusión.

TAICHI: abuelo tranquiss, chii no es una ilusión y se encuentra en el jardín.

HIDEKI(abuelo): taichi pásame mi bastón, quiero comprobar con mis ojos que no es una ilusión.

TAICHI: ok abuelo, pero después de eso me explicaras todo...

HIDEKI(abuelo): si esta bien, te mereces una explicación.

TAICHI LEVANTO A SU ABUELO LE DIO EL BASTON Y SE DIRIGIERON AL JARDÍN, EL ABUELO SE AGARRO DE UN POSTE DE SU CASA Y DIJO: por dios, no puede ser, es ella, EL ABUELO SOLTO VARIAS LAGRIMAS.

ELLA ESTABA SENTADA EN MEDIO DEL JARDÍN OLIENDO UNA FLOR MIENTRAS UNOS PAJAROS ESTABAN PARADOS ENFRNETE DE ELLA

TAICHI: abuelo ahora creo tu historia y te pido disculpas por haber dicho que tus historias son puros cuentos o mitos.

HIDEKI(abuelo): no te preocupes hijo.

TAICHI: abuelo vamos a sentarnos y quiero que me expliques muy bien lo que sucedió entre ustedes con el minino detalle ok?.

HIDEKI(abuelo): ok, pero quiero que me expliques donde estaba chii, yo la busque por todos lados cuando era joven y nuca logre encontrarla y me resigne a ya nunca verla.

TAICHI: ok abuelo pero primero quiero oír tu historia ok?

HIDEKI(abuelo): deacuerdo, cuando por fin estábamos juntos chii y yo, nos fuimos a mi antigua casa de campo, vivíamos felices chii y yo ordeñábamos a las vacas, plantábamos muchas árboles era todo perfecto no había nadie que nos molestara, pero un día un amigo llamado kokubunji nos invito a ir a la playa en su yate privado y en su playa privada.

TAICHI: ohh te refieres a ese niño rico que te ayudo con chii en esos tiempos verdad?

HIDEKI(abuelo): siii, y no vuelvas a interrumpir, bueno seguía, cuando estábamos por fin otra vez en Tokio, todo seguía igual, llegamos ala casa de kotobunji, el nos estaba esperando junto con su persocom yusuki que tanto estimaba que era la copia de su hermana todos estábamos presentes, shinbo y su persocom sumumo, hibiya, la maestra shimizu y por supuesto yumi, todos estábamos presentes, después nos disponíamos a ir ala playa, chii se iba a cambiar de ropa para ponerse su traje de baño, salió y se veía hermosa la mas hermosa entre todas las presentes después del divertido día nos despedimos a irnos a nuestra casa de campo pero ya era muy noche y entonces la muy amable de hibiya nos dio hospedaje en esos departamentos ya que antes vivía ahí.

TAICHI: vivías ahí, y también esa tal hibiya? No lo pudo creer,

HIDEKI(abuelo): sii, mm conoces ese lugar?.

TAICHI: no, digo si , pero deja oír tu historia.

HIDEKI(abuelo): ok pero que no se te pase ese detalle ok?.. bueno te decía entonces hibiya nos dios hospedaje en el mismo cuarto donde chii y yo nos conocimos, nos las pasamos muy bien esa noche, hasta que (cara de tristeza), sucedió la tragedia, hibiya toco la puerta muy desesperadamente, yo rápidamente abrí la puerta y entro hibiya a abrazar a chii, yo por mi parte me quede sin palabras, chii la abrazo y le digo que sucedía y entonces volteo a verme llorando "no dejes, no dejes que la maten", yo me quede sin palabras y rápidamente le dije muy furioso, quien haría eso, ella me miro y me dijo, me acaba de decir mis contactos de otros países, los perscoms serán desmantelados y serán chatarras, yo le dije que por que y ella me dijo que por que la sociedad, ya no podía aceptar a los persocoms, ya que los humanos se enamoraban de ellas o ellos y no era ético, así que solo en un día todos iban desaparecer, entonces le dije que no se preocupara ya que su hija no iba a ser tocada por nadie, chii me abrazo y se apego a mí muy fuertemente y me dijo tiernamente que nunca se separaría de mi, después hibiya se fue, y chii se sentó a mi lado abrazándome y dando un beso diciéndome que yo era ese alguien especial para ella y que nadie y nada lo separaría de el, así que agarro un cuchillo y me decía que iba a inmortalizar su nombre en esta casa así como lo hacíamos en el campo con los árboles, así que se acerco ala ventana y escribió "la persona justa para mi, hideki "(taichi con una cara de sorprendido "discreta"), amaneció cuando desperté chii estaba a mi lado con una cara angelical, la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, ya mas tarde nos preparábamos para regresar al campo estábamos apunto de salir cuando unos policías se dirigían a la casa y entraron sin avisar, hibiya los detuvo pero no por mucho tiempo, así que yo me les enfrente, uno de ellos me tiro y otro me golpeo y por ello tengo mi cadera mal, chii se me acerco y le dije que se valla que corriera uno de ellos la detuvo, otro de ellos me dio un somnífero, cuando desperté hibiya estaba llorando pero ahí estaba chii tirada, me levante y le dije que había pasado, hibiya me dijo que solo la habían golpeado muy duro en la cabeza y luego recibieron un llamado y se fueron pero dijeron que volverían, así que la moví y moví y le dije con todas mis fuerzas chiii, chiii despierta chiiiii, nunca despertó, así que le dimos una sepultura y nuca la volví a ver hasta ahora..(llorando)...

TAICHI: abuelo pero, si yo la encontré en los departamentos en un féretro

HIDEKI(abuelo): que dices, como es posible... cuéntame todo..

TAICHI: ok, el viernes de regreso ala casa me encontré con los viejos departamentos me gano la curiosidad y entre y pues investigando me encontré un sótano y en el sótano había una puerta entre y me encontré el féretro dentro de ella estaba un cuerpo me asuste pero después me acorde de las orejas que llevaba, se trataba de una persocom, la lleve al otro cuarto y cuando llegue vi algo raro en la ventana se trataba de el mensaje de chii hacia ti, luego la encendí.

HIDEKI(abuelo): con que eso, ehhh (cara de sarcasmo).

TAICHI: no me lo recuerdes..., despertó luego creyó que era hideki ósea tu, pero por lo que veo no te recuerda ya que cuando entramos no presento ningún signo de alegría y nada solo se pregunto que le había pasado.

EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRABA CHII A LA CASA MIRO A TAICHI Y SE SENTO ALADO DE EL. HIDEKI POR SU PARTE SE LE QUEDO VIENDO.

HIDEKI(abuelo): que pasa chii, que no me recuerdas?.

CHII: chii no recuerda al abuelo.

HIDEKI BAJO SU CABEZA RESIGNÁNDOSE.

HIDEKI(abuelo): (mente) mmm será que ya estoy muy viejo y por ello no me reconoce?.

TAICHI: chii el abuelo es hideki...

ENTONCES CHII VOLTEO A VER A HIDEKI CON UNA MIRADA QUE NADIE SE PODRIA RESISTIR, HIDEKI ALSO SU ROSTRO VIEJO Y ARRUGADO Y SONRIO A CHII.

CHII LO MIRO MUY FIJAMENTE, ENTONCES CHII SE LEVANTO Y HIDEKI Y HISO LO MISMO, CHII DIO UNA SONRISA DESESPERADA Y SE LE LANZO A LOS BRAZOS DE HIDEKI CASI TIRANDOLO.

CHII: chiiiiii! Hideki, hideki, hideki, te extrañe mucho chiii!

HIDEKI: chii (llorando),yo también, hideki extraño mucho a chii.

TAICHI SOLO VIO LA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA DE AQUELLOS DOS AMORES PERDIDOS POR EL TIEMPO..

ENTONCES, TAICHI COMPRENDIO QUE DEBERÍA DEJARLOS SOLOS PARA QUE PUDIERAN PLATICAR AGUSTO Y SIN INTERRUMPCIONES, TAICHI SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS PARA DIRIJIRSE A SU CUARTO, SE MERECIA UN BUEN DESCANSO, CUANDO LLEGO A SU CUARTO SE LANZO A LA CAMA, SE COLOCO EN ESPALDAS Y EMPEZO A PENSAR VARIAS COSAS.

TAICHI: en verdad ella será el legendario chobits, como habrán vivido sus vidas de jóvenes, ah chii aun le gustara mi abuelo, mmmm.. por cierto a que habrá venido Ayanami si ella vive un poco lejos... bueno mañana será domingo y le hablare por teléfono, pero la tarea, mmm bueno eso después, creo que es mas importante saber que pasa...

TAICHI SERRO LOS OJOS Y SE QUEDO COMPLENTAMENTE DORMIDO...

MINTRAS TANTO ABAJO..

CHII: chiii, chii, chii!

HIDEKI: ohh chii, por que no me reconocías?

CHII: chii ver diferente a hideki, pero sigue siendo el mismo hideki que conocí y me enamore chiii! (abrazándolo)..(lo mismo hizo hideki)

HIDEKI: gracias chii tu sigues siendo la misma y te quiero por igual..

CHII: chii se siente confundida, por favor ayuda a chii..

HIDEKI: ok chii dime cual es tu duda..

CHII: por que tu rostro es grande, arrugado, y por que usas bastón dime hideki dime dime...(abrazándolo)

HIDEKI: (sonriendo) chii, los humanos crecen y por lo tanto se desgasta su cuerpo, se agota, a esto se le llama estar viejo, y por ultimo la gente se duerme por siempre...

CHII: hideki se dormirá por siempre? (bajando la cabeza)…

HIDEKI: siii… algún día lo haré, pero por ahora no chii…

ENTONCES HIDEKI Y CHII SE ABRAZARON… (3 HORAS DESPUÉS)..

TAICHI BAJO CON UNA HAMBRE DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS ASI QUE BAJO A CENAR…

AL LLEGAR ALA COCINA SE ENCONTRO A CHII COCINANDO, VALLA SORPRESA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA, SOLO PORTABA SU MANTEL, TAICHI SE VOLTEO RAPIDAMENTE Y LE SALIO SANGRE POR LA NARIZ A CHORROS.

CHII: chiii?

TAICHI HUYO DE LA COCINA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, PUES PENSO QUE SI LO VEIA ENFRENTE DE ELLA, PENSARIA QUE ERA UN PERVERTIDO…

TAICHI SUBIO DE NUEVO PERO ESTA VEZ HIVA A LA RECAMARA DEL ABUELO HIDEKI, ANTES DE LLEGAR SE ENCONTRO CON SU MAMA..

MAMA: hijo por que no me dijiste que tendríamos vistita permanentemente.

TAICHI: (tocándose la cabeza), jajajaja, lo siento mama…

MAMA: ok hijo no te preocupes el abuelo ya me dijo todo, y por cierto que bonita historia no lo crees?

TAICHI: jajajajaja, si mama jejeje, mmmm, y por cierto donde se encuentra el abuelo?

MAMA: se encuentra en la sala sentado en su sillón favorito.

TAICHI: ok mama, gracias.

MAMA: de nada hijo, ahh por cierto chii se encuentra haciendo la cena por si quieres cenar dirígete a la cocina chii te servirá algo de cenar mmm le podrías llevar este vestido a chiii, ya que esta sin ropa, mmm hijo no sea pervertido con ella ok,

TAICHI: ahhh jajajajajaja (muriéndose de la pena) jajajajaja madre como puedes pensar eso, es solo una persocom vieja. Jajaja.

LA MAMA SE DIRIJIERO A SU CUARTO, TAICHI TENIA EN SUS MANOS EL VESTIDO QUE LE CORRESPONDIA A CHII.

TAICHI: y ahora que hago, no puedo ir hacia allá y verla completamente desnuda, espera, que me pasa es solo una persocom ( imaginándosela sexymente), pero para ser una persocom es bastante linda (agitando su cabeza) no no que me pasa….

TAICHI BAJO NERVIOSAMENTE, PASO POR PASO, SE ASOMO DISCRETAMENTE ALA COCINA, CHII ESTABA PARTIENDO ALGUNA VERDURAS, ENTONCES CHII SE VOLTEO Y PENSO.

TAICHI: (mente) Chii se ve con la misma edad que yo.. como le haré tengo pena, pero si es una persocom, por que, por que, por que, ahhh mi corazón late mas fuerte, que me esta sucediendo….

TAICHI VOLTEO A VERLA DE NUEVO, ELLA AUN ESTABA CON LA VERDURAS.

TAICHI: ahora o nunca…

TAICHI SE ARMO DE VALOR Y ENTRO ALA COCINA VALLA SORPESA, CHII SE LE HABIA CAIDO EL CUCHILLO ASI QUE CHII SE AGACHO (se los dejo en sus mente lo otro), TAICHI PARECIA UNA CASCADA DE SANGRE ASI QUE SE DIO LA VUELTA Y CON UNA VELOCIDAD SE ALEJO DE AHI.

CHII: chiii?

TAICHI NO LO PODIA CREER, ESTABA TEMBLANDO Y EN SU MENTE SE DIJO QUE ASI NO PODRIA VIVIR POR SIEMPRE.

TAICHI SE ARMO DE VALOR DE NUEVO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA CON EL VESTIDO EN SUS MANOS, ENTRO Y CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS DIJO:

TAICHI: chii ten te lo manda mi mama para que te lo pongas!

CHII: chiii, taichi podría ayudar a chii a quitarse el delantal.

TAICHI: queee? Ahh si ok. (sudando, y corazón palpitando)

TAICHI CON LOS OJOS MEDIOS CERRADO LE QUITO EL DELANTAL, CALLO AL SUELO EL DELANTAL, Y RAPIDAMNTE TAICHI SE VOLTEO MIENTRAS CHII SE PONIA EL VESTIDO QUE LE HABIA DADO SU MAMA.

TAICHI ABRIO SUS OJOS Y LA VIO PORTANDO ESE VESTIDO, SE VEIA COMO UN ANGEL.

EL ABUELO HIDEKI SE ACERCABA A LA COCINA, ENTRO Y VIO SENTADO A CHII JUNTO CON TAICHI, ASI QUE EL SE SENTO TAMBIEN A CENAR.

TAICHI: abuelo tengo que hablar contigo.

HIDEKI(abuelo): ok dime

TAICHI: abuelo, hoy en día los persocom ya no existen o ya son obsoletos, si alguien ve este persocoms o si se entera la gente que ella es la legendaria chobits nosotros que haríamos?

HIDEKI(abuelo): es cierto no podemos andar así como así con ella, la gente haría un gran escándalo…(pensando) mmmmmm Ho yaa seee, ve ah esta dirección esta persona sabrá que hacer con ella.

ENTONCES EL ABUELO HACE UN CROQUIS Y SE LO DA A TAICHI.

TAICHI: ohhhh esta dirección, este lugar, pertenece a la residencia de Minoru Kokubunji no?..

HIDEKI(abuelo) exacto, mi viejo amigo sabrá que hacer con chii, además es un genio en esto de persocoms, aun conserva a yusuki su persocoms, dile que vienes de parte de hideki motosuwa.

TAICHI: ok abuelo lo haré a primera hora!.

ENTONCES TAICHI Y EL ABUELO HIDEKI ACABARON DE CENAR Y SE DISPUSIERON A IRSE A LA CAMA.

TAICHI PENSO QUE EN DONDE DORMIRIA CHII YA QUE YA NO HABIA HABITACIONES EN DONDE DORMIR... ENTONCES EL TENDRÍA QUE DAR SU CAMA PARA QUE PUDIERA DORMIR LA RUBIA, ANTES DE DECIRLE AL ABUELO VIO QUE CHII TOMO LA MANO DE SU ABUELO Y SUBIERON AL CUARTO DEL ABUELO Y CERRARON LA PUERTA, TAICHI SE QUEDO SIN HABLA Y PENSO:

TAICHI: apoco mi abuelo dormirá con chii, mmmm esto no me parece...(agitándose la cabeza) ahhh pero que estoy diciendo es solo una persocoms antigua de seguro ella dormirá sentada en alguna silla, pero... mmmmm si ellos se aman .. (agitando la cabeza) ahhh no que me pasa...

TAICHI TOMO UN BASO CON AGUA DE LA COCINA Y SUBIO A SU CUARTO, EN ESE MOMENTO SE SENTIA AFORTUNADO DE QUE EL CUARTO DEL ABUELO ESTUVIERA PEGADO AL DE EL, ENTONCES PEGO EL BASO A LA PARED Y SE DISPUSO A OIR LO QUE SUCEDIA... PASO UNA HORA Y NO SE OIA NADA ASI QUE MEJOR SE ACOSTO Y SE QUEDO DORMIDO...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

TAICHI: ahhhhhh que bien dormí!

TAICHI SALIO DE SU CUARTO Y LE DIO UN POCO DE CURIOSIDAD REVISAR EL CUARTO DEL ABULO PUES QUERIA SABER QUE HABIA PASADO, TAICHI SE DIRIGIO AL CUARTO, ABRIO LA PUERTA CON CAUTELA Y CUANDO LA ABRIO COMPLETAMENTE SOLO ESTABA CHII DORMIDA PERO EN LA CAMA Y SEMI DESNUDA SOLO PORTABA UNA CAMISA.

TAICHI SE ENOJO UN POCO ASI QUE BAJO MUY RAPIDAMENTE A LA COCINA Y CUANDO LLEGO VIO AL ABUELO AGARRANDOSE DE LA MESA SUDANDO.

TAICHI: abuelo, estas bien? (agarrandolo)

HIDEKI(abuelo): hijo.. ahhh (agitado) ahhhh (tocándose el pecho)

TAICHI: abuelo estas bien, dime que te pasa, llamo a mama?..

HIDEKI(abuelo): nooo, noo hijo, estoy bien es solo que me marie un poco (sentándose)

TAICHI: seguro abuelo?

HIDEKI(abuelo): si hijo, vamos a desayunar.

TAICHI SE SENTO Y EMPEZO A DESAYUNAR Y VIGILO BIEN A SU ABUELO, EL SE VEIA BIEN SOLO DESAYUNABA, ENTONTES RECORDO LO QUE HABIA VISTO ARRIBA, PERO PREFIRIÓ DEJARLO PARA DESPUÉS YA QUE NO ERA MOMENTO DE DECIRLE NADA.

ACABRON DE DESAYUNRA, TAICHI SE LEVANTO Y SE FUE A ASEAR Y ARREGLARSEPARA SALIR EN BUSCA DE MINORU KOKUBUNJI, CUANDO SALIO YA PREPARADO BAJO DE NUEVO Y VIO A CHII YA LISTA ESPERÁNDOLO EN LA PUERTA.

CHII: hideki dijo que taichi llevaría a chii a un lugar.

TAICHI: si chii puedes confiar en mi, no te preocupes, (poniéndole la cachucha del chavo del 8)..

TAICHI SALIO CON CHII DE LA CASA Y SE DIRIJIERON A LA CASA DE ESE TAL MINORU, EN EL CAMINO CHII SOLO PRONUNCIABA SU NOMBRE Y VEIA A SU ALREDEDOR FELIZMENTE, MIENTRAS TAICHI SOLO TRATABA DE MIRARLA PERO CADA VEZ QUE CHII SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE TAICHI LA VEIA, TAICHI SE VOLTEABA RAPIDAMENTE..

TAICHI: oye.. chii.

CHII: chii?

TAICHI: chii en verdad quieres a mi abuelo?

CHII: para chii hideki es lo mas importante en el mundo ya que es la persona justa para mi.

TAICHI: ahhh ok, pero no te importa lo viejo que esta?

CHII: hideki es hideki, por lo tanto lo quiero, o debería importarme lo viejo que es?.

TAICHI: no no no... solo yo decía.. (apretando su puño) mmm ohh mira ya llegamos.

DELANTE DE ELLOS ESTABA UNA GRAN PUERTA Y EN ELLA HABIA UN OPERADOR ASI QUE TAICHI APRETO EL BOTON Y DIJO:

TAICHI: busco al señor minoru Kokubunji...

VOZ: quien lo busca?

TAICHI: taichi motosuwa, vengo de parte de mi abuelo hideki motosuwa

VOZ: permíteme un segundo. ...

VOZ: el señor minoru los espera pase por favor.

TAICHI ENTRO JUNTO CON CHII HACIA LA MANSIÓN DESCONOCIDA..

AL LLEGAR ALA GRAN PUERTA SALE UN HOMBRE MAYOR DESESPERADAMENTE.

MINORU: motosuwa?

TAICHI: sii así me apellido.

MINORU: tu debes ser su hijo?

TAICHI: jajaja, no para nada soy su nieto..

MINORU: ohh ya veo.. (ve que alguien esta halado de el) queeeee? No puede ser, (se frota sus ojos) chiii?.

CHII: chiiii...(confundida)

MINORU: como puede ser, mmmm pasen por favor.

ENTONCES LOS TAICHI Y CHII ENTRARON AL AGRAN MANSIÓN LLEGARON A UN COMEDOR Y SE SENTARON.

ENTONCES LLEGA UNA PERSONA.

TAICHI: Ho buenas días señorita.

YUSUKI: buenas días!.

MINORU: yusuki nos podrías traer un poco de te.

AL OIR EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA SE SORPENDIO.

TAICHI: con que ella es la famosa yusuki. (en su mente)

YUSUKI: claro que si, permítanme unos minutos, enseguida regreso.

TAICHI: gracias!

MINORU: taichi dime que tu abuelo sabe la existencia de chii.

TAICHI: siii claro, el me mando hacia aquí.

MINORU: que, mmm y dime a que debo esta visita... después hablare con tu abuelo sobre el regreso de chii.

TAICHI: si ok, lo que pasa es que hoy en día los persocoms ya no existen y pues si alguien viera a chii se haría un gran secándolo..

MINORU: mmm ok entiendo lo que dices, entonces quieres que chii pase desapercibida entre la multitud verdad?.

TAICHI: exacto..

MONORU: ahí que cortarle las orejas..

TAICHI: quee? Pero...

MINORU: no te preocupes así parecerá una persona, una humana, además ella es la legendaria chobits su piel sintética parece piel...

TAICHI: pero a ella le dolerá, (agarrando la mano a chii)..

MINORU: no te preocupes la desconectaremos por unos segundos y cuando despierte ella ya no tendrá esas orejas y le podremos una falsas orejas humanas.

ENTONCES YUSUKI LLEGA CON EL TE.

YUSUKI: tenga joven ...

TAICHI: ohh gracias...

YUSUKI: tenga señorita chii, por cierto es un gusto verla de nuevo...

CHII: chiii?

MINORU: entonces ya esta decidido.

TAICHI: y cuando comenzamos?

MINORU: ahora mismo.

TAICHI: que? Pero si no le eh dicho nada a mi abuelo

MINORU: no te preocupes, a hideki no le molestara..

TAICHI: ok si tu lo dices...(dudoso).

ENTONCES CHII AGARRO LA MANO DE TAICHI, MINORU OBSERVO A CHII Y SE QUEDO PENSANDO.

MINORU: (mente) tal vez... mmm no creo, muy bien chii vamos hacerte un poco mas humana.

CHII: chiii

TAICHI: no te preocupes chii aquí estaré yo.

ENTONCES MINORU ENTRO CON CHII Y YUSUKI A UNA SALA Y LE DIJIERON A TAICHI QUE PERMANECIERA AFUERA..

TAICHI QUEDO ESPERANDO UNA HORA MIENTRAS PENSABA:

TAICHI: ahora chii se vera como una humana, se vera mas linda? (agitándose la cabeza) noo que estoy diciendo...

SALIENDO DE LA SALA

MINORU: y que tal?

TAICHI: wow! En verdad pareces mas humana sin esas orejas..

CHII: chiiiii (corriendo a los brazos de taichi)

TAICHI: ohh chii tuviste miedo...

CHII: chii tuvo miedo de no despertar.

MINORU: mmmmmm (pensando y viéndolos)

YUSUKI: señor minoru verdad que hacen bonita pareja?

MINORU: jajaja siii

TAICHI: pero que están diciendo?

MINORU: pero que pasa taichi te pusiste rojo, además te pareces mucho a hideki, jajajaja

TAICHI: ya verán...

ENTONCES TAICHI SE DESPIDIO DE MINORU Y YUSUKI Y SE FUERON DE LA GRAN MANSIÓN PARA DIRIGIRSE A CASA..

DE REGRESO CHII NO SE LE SEPARABA DE TAICHI YA QUE CHII SE AFERRO DEL BRAZO DE TAICHI..

TAICHI: en verdad se ve muy hermosa, ahhh si sigo así me acabare enamorando de ella

AL LLEGAR ALA CASA NO HABIA NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE AL LLEGAR ALA COCINA HABIA UNA PEQUEÑA CARTA

CARTA: taichi cuando llegues a casa dirígete al hospital, el abuelo se puso muy mal.

AL VER ESTA CARTA LA HISO BOLITA Y LA TIRO AL SESTO DE LA BASURA VOLTEO A VER A CHII Y LE DIJO:

TAICHI: chii quédate en la casa espera mi regreso ok?.

CHII: chii, pero hideki, donde esta hideki...?

TAICHI: no te preocupes por el, ya vendrá.

CHII: chii(cara triste).

ENTONCES TAICHI SALIO DE LA CASA TOMO UN TAXI Y SE DIRIJIO AL HOSPITAL.

TAICHI: (mente): abuelo ahora no por favor, abuelo (lagrimando)

AL LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL, LE PREGUNTO A UNA ENFERMERA QUE EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA HIDEKI MOTOSUWA, LE DIJO Y SE DIRIJIO.

AL LLEGAR AL CUARTO DONDE SE EJCONTRABA ESTABA SU MAMA AHÍ ESPERÁNDOLO.

TAICHI: mama, el abuelo que le paso, como esta?

MAMA: le dio un paro cardiaco pero por ahora esta bien, aunque esta en estado critico, me dijo el abuelo que quería hablar contigo.

TAICHI SE DIRIJIO HACIA EL ABUELO

TAICHI: abuelo...como estas?

HIDEKI(abuelo): hijo me estoy muriendo, discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada esta mañana, pero no quería preocuparte..

TAICHI: abuelo (agarrandole la mano a su abuelo) no te vallas, no quiero, quiero que estés con nosotros, además chiii te espera, vamos abuelo.

HIDEKI(abuelo): chiii, taichi te quiero agradecer lo feliz que me has por volver a ver a chii, quisiera volver a verla, pero no quiero que me vea así, además, ya estoy muy viejo para ella (tosiendo)...

TAICHI: abuelo!

HIDEKI(abuelo): hazme una promesa hijo

TAICHI: si abuelo la que quieras..

HIDEKI(abuelo): quiero que hagas feliz a chii,

TAICHI: pero abuelo chii esta enamorada de ti

HIDEKI(abuelo):lo se hijo, pero cuando yo por fin descanse quiero que le digas que yo ya eh dormido por siempre ella lo comprenderá y tratara de enamorarse de otro, buscara otro alguien especial, otra persona justa para ella, por favor hijo.. (tosiendo) ...

TAICHI: abuelo!

HIDEKI(abuelo): no te preocupes hijo yo te estaré cuidando, (agarro las manos de taichi), (tosiendo) hijo te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides...

TRANQUILAMENTE BAJARON LOS DOS LAS MANOS Y HIDEKI MOTOSUWA DIO SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO DE VIDA..

TAICHI: abueloooo (llorando) ...

**Bueno creo que este capitulo me dio un poco de sentimiento pero por favor dejen reviews opinen, critiquen, díganme jejeje y por favor anoten sus correo electrónicos, si tienen msn mejor, anótenlos bien...**


	4. Adios!

**CAPITULO 4 ("adiós").**

TAICHI: abuelo (llorando) ...(recuerdo)

DIA LLUVIOSO.

TAICHI Y SU MADRE VOLVÍAN ALA CASA CON LA MIRADA ABAJO.

AL ENTRAR A LA CASA CHII LOS RECIVE.

CHII: bienvenidos a casa.

LA MAMA NO DIJO NADA Y SOLO SUBIO A SU RECAMARA, TAICHI AGARRO DE LA MANO DE CHII Y SE LA LLEVO A LA SALA.

TAICHI: chii te tengo que decir algo muy importante

CHII: taichi por que derramas lagrimas sin razón alguna? Y que paso con hideki no lo veo por ninguna parte.

TAICHI: chii mi abuelo se ah dormido por siempre ... (un trueno suena)

CHII: (con una cara impactada, sale una lagrima) hidekii...(se agarra el pecho, y mira hacia la ventana).

TAICHI: mañana le diremos su ultimo adiós, por ahora ahí que dormir, así que mejor vete a dormir chii mañana será un día difícil...

CHII: (aun viendo la ventana).

TAICHI SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS PARA DIRIJIRSE A SU CUARTO, ENTRO Y SE AVENTO A SU COMODA CAMA, AGARRO SU ALMOHADA Y EMPEZO A LLORAR...

TAICHI: abuelo, por que, por que no me dijiste, ahora que voy hacer con chii (un recuerdo del abuelo) " por favor taichi hazla feliz" (se acaba el recuerdo)... (un trueno).

TAICHI SE VOLTEO Y TRANQUILAMENTE CERRO LOS OJOS (abuelo...) ...

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS SE OLLO LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE TAICHI TOCAR, TAICHI SE PREGUNTO QUIEN SERA, ABRIO Y ERA CHII CON SOLO PUESTA UNA PLAYERA DE SU ABUELO.

TAICHI: chii?

CHII: taichi dejaría dormir a chiii aquí, chii le tiene miedo a los truenos..

TAICHI: (su corazón latía mil veces por segundo y sudando) claro... no ahí problema, pasa...

CHII SE LE LANZO A LOS BRAZOS DE TAICHI

CHII: chiiiii!

TAICHI: jajajaja vamos chii hace frió, (pensando) mmmmm tendré que darte mi cama, yo dormiré en el suelo..

CHII: chii (cabeza abajo).

TAICHI: que pasa?

CHII: chii es una molestia para taichi?

TAICHI: no, no para nada, vamos chii no te preocupes.

CHII: (se le lanza a los brazos de taichi) chiiiiii! (tirando a taichi y dejando ver las pantaletas de chii).

TAICHI: (sonrojado) ahhhh (agarrandose la cabeza).

ENTONCES CHII SE ACOSTO EN LA CAMA DE TAICHI, MIENTRAS TAICHI SACABA UN COLCHON DE SU CLOSET ACOMODÁNDOLO EN EL SUELO, SE ACOSTO Y CUANDO VOLTEO A VER A CHII YA ESTABA DORMIDA..

TAICHI: valla esta es la primera vez que duermo con una chika en mi propia habitación.

ENTONCES TAICHI CERRO LOS OJOS Y SE QUEDO DORMIDO...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. (sonido de un gallo) kikirikiiiiiiiii!

TAICHI ABRIO LOS OJOS LENTAMENTE, VALLA SORPRESA CHII ESTABA ABRAZANDOLO...

TAICHI: ahhhhhh!

CHII: chiiii? Despertándose frotándose los ojos..

TAICHI: (respirando fuertemente y asustando) chiii que paso te caíste de la cama?

CHII: chii tenia frío así que preferí el calor corporal, hideki me decía eso (agarrandose el pecho)...

TAICHI: ahhh mmmm ok chii (frotando su cabeza)

TAICHI SALIO DE SU RECAMARA PARA ASEARSE EN EL BAÑO DE REGRESO ENCONTRO A CHII VIENDO Y POSANDO EXTRAÑAMENTECON UNAS REVISTAS "PORNO" QUE EL ABUELO HIDEKI LE HABIA REGALADO...

TAICHI: ahhhh! Chiiii que haces!...

CHII: chiii? (volteando inocentemente)

TAICHI RAPIDAMENTE LE QUITA LAS REVISTAS Y LAS GUARDA EN SU CAJON.

TAICHI: mmm bueno, ya no importa, chii necesito que te vistas para así poder ir a decirle adiós al abuelo hideki (triste)

CHII: chiii...(triste)

YA TODOS LISTOS LA MAMA TAICHI Y CHII SALIERON Y SE DIRIJIERON AL FUNERAL. AL LLEGAR SE ENCOTRARON A MINORU JUNTO CON YUSUKI.

MINORU: taichi lo siento, chii lo siento mucho (cara afectada por lo ocurrido)

YUSUKI: mis mas sentidos pésame...

TAICHI: se los agradezco, pero minoru que haces así sacando a yusuki si se enteran de que es un persocom se la llevaran.

MONORU: no te preocupes, pasa desapercibida ya que parece humana igual que chii además ellas dos no tienen esas orejas.

TAICHI: que listo eres minoru.

TAICHI SE ACERCO AL ATAUD DEL ABUELO LO VIO COMO SI ESTUVIERA DORMIDO TRANQUILAMENTE.

CHII SE ACERCO LO VIO

CHII: hideki siempre serás mi persona especial, te amo...

TAICHI: chiii

PASO EL TIEMPO Y SE LLEVARON EL ATAUD PARA PORFIN ENTERRARLO.

MIENTRAS EL PADRE DECIA LAS ORACIONES FINALES CHII SE AFERRO DEL BRAZO DE TAICHI.

BAJARON LENTAMENTE EL ATAUD Y TAICHI LE DECIA ADIOS POR ULTIMA VEZ...

TAICHI: adiós abuelo, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, cumpliré mi promesa

CHII: hideki ...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO POR FIN PUSE ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO, ESPEREN EL OTRO, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR**_


	5. Chii va a la escuela!

**CAPITULO 5 ("chii a la escuela")**

3 DIAS DESPUÉS...

LA FAMILIA MOTOSUWA SEGUIA NORMAL, TAICHI ASISTIA ALA ESCUELA NORMALMENTE, CHII VIVIA EN LA CASA DE TAICHI Y DORMIA EN SU HABITACIÓN, LA MAMA HABIA AEPTADO ESO YA QUE SOLO SE TRATABA DE UNA PERSOCOM.

TAICHI LLEGA DE LA ESCUELA.

TAICHI: maa ya vine...

CHII: bienvenido a casa taichi (lanzando se ah el)

MAMA: valla que te tiene cariño chii...

TAICHI: jajajaja tu crees?

MAMA: hijo tengo que platicar contigo..

TAICHI: que? Mmm ok

ENTONCES TAICHI SE FUE CON SU MAMA A LA COCINA...

MAMA: taichi creo que chii tiene que hacer algo...

TAICHI: mmm que no te ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa?

MAMA: si hijo, y me ayuda bastante, pero prefiero que te ayude a ti hiendo ala escuela

TAICHI: chii ir a al escuela?

MAMA: si por que no, además es una persocom se aprenderá la clase y así tus estudios serán mas fáciles...

TAICHI: wow! mama que buena idea, le voy a decir a chii es mas, mañana asistirá.

ENTONCES TAICHI FUE A BUSCAR A CHII PARA DECIRLE TODO...

TAICHI: chiii, donde estas!

ENTONCES ENCONTRO A CHII EN EL JARDÍN, TAICHI SE SORPRENDIO, EL SOL HACIA QUE LA CARA DE CHII SE VIERA HERMOSA...

TAICHI: wow, si no la conociese diría que es humana.. chiii!

CHII: chii? Que pasa taichi chii hizo algo malo?

TAICHI: para nada, te tengo una sorpresa!

CHII: chii?

TAICHI: desde mañana iras a la escuela conmigo, que te parece?

CHII: (lanzándose en el) chiii! (abrazándolo)

CHII SE LEL LANZO AL MOMENTO DE DECIRLE Y SE QUEDO ABRAZANDOLO Y DIJO:

CHII: chii pasara mas tiempo con taichi, chii es feliz!

TAICHI NO LO PODIA CREER, POR PRIMERA VEZ UAN CHIKA QUERIA ESTAR A SU LADO, ENTOINCES TAICHI ABRAZO A CHII Y DIJO

TAICHI: yo también estoy feliz...

CHII ALSO LA MIRADA Y LO VIO A LOS OJOS TAICHI HISO LO MISMO, ENTONCES CHII SE LE ACERCO MUCHÍSIMO CASI TOCANDO SUS LABIOS Y LE SONRIO TIERNAMENTE, TAICHI PENSO QUE LE DARIA UN BESO, ENTONCES TAICHI CERRO LOS OJOS Y ESPERO EL ANCIADO BESO.

CHII: taichi por que cierras los ojos?

TAICHI: no lo se así se besa (nervioso)

CHII: taichi que es besar?

TAICHI: (abrió los ojos) quee? no sabes que es besar?

CHII: chii debería saberlo?

TAICHI: ahhh siii creo que si, mmm que nunca mi abuelo te beso?

CHII: hideki nunca me enseño que es besar (cara triste)

TAICHI: no te preocupes después te enseñare.. (dudoso)

CHII: chiii! (abrazándolo de nuevo)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

TAICHI: chii despierta es hora de ir a la escuela...

AL ABRIR LOS OJOS VIO A CHII YA LISTA

CHII: chii ya esta preparada!

TAICHI: ohh vaya si que estas entusiasmada jajajaja

CHII: chiii (sonrisa linda)

TAICHI Y CHII SE DIRIJIAN A LA ECUELA, AL LLEGAR AL SALON VIO SENTADA A REI AYANAMI,

AYANAMI: taichiiiiiii! Te aparte una butaca! Veeeen!

TAICHI: ohhh ayanami siempre tan atenta conmigo, ya voy!

CHII: taichi, quien es ella?

TAICHI: ohh es cierto ese día que la vimos no te dije quien era, ven vamos presentarlas, ahh por cierto por ningún motivo digas que eres una persocom y menos que eres una chobits! Ok?.

TAICHI: hola ayanami buenas días!

AYANAMI: buenas días taichi, (fijándose en chii) mmmm quien es ella, ahhh si ya la recuerdo es tu prima lejana nooo?

TAICHI: ah jajajaja siiii, discúlpame por no haberlas presentado bien, CHII ella es REI AYANAMI mi mejor amiga, AYANAMI ella es mi prima lejana CHII

AYANAMI: chii? Mm no me suena como nombre, mmm es raro ¬¬

CHII: mi nombre me lo puso hideki, así que es especial

TAICHI: jajajajaja, es que ... mira .. mmmm si mi abuelo mi abuelo hideki se lo puso jajajaja es que nació en Rusia jajajaja (tocándose la cabeza y sudando)..

YANAMI: ¬¬ mmm ok ok ok ...

LLEGA EL PROFESOR..

PROFESOR: buenas días niños!

TODOS: buenas días!

PROFESOR: muy bien niños siéntense hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, por favor pasa.. (agarrando un papel con el nombre escrito de chii)

CHII PASA AL FRENTE

PROFESOR: muy bien niños denle la bienvenida chii? mmmm chii motosuwa.

CHII: chii! (saludando)

NIÑOS DE LA CLASE: (murmullos) wow ya viste a esa chika , esta muy hermosa, ya viste esa piernas wooow, de seguro le llego, jajajaja hasta crees yo primero le voy a llegar.

NOTA: ayanami se sentaba hasta atrás, taichi se sentaba delante de ella y chii se sentó halado de taichi..

AYANAMI: valla valla, creo que tu primita es muy famosa por aquí..

TAICHI: la tengo que cuidar o le harán daño.

AYANAMI: ¬¬ mmmm que eres su padre o que? (enojada)

TAICHI: ayanami que te pasa, solo es protección familiar

AYANAMI: ( le voltea la cara)

EN EL RECESO...

AYANAMI: vamos taichi que el receso no es para siempre...

TAICHI: ok ok espérame deja que chii guarde su cuaderno..

AYANAMI: ¬¬ mmmm

CHII: taichii! (se aferra del brazo de taichi).

AYANAMI: seguro que es tu prima? ¬¬ grrr

TAICHI: jajajaja siiii!

SALIERON DEL SALON Y SE FUERON A DESAYUNAR EN LA PROTECCIÓN DE UN AGRAN ARBOL...

CHII POR SU PARTE NO SOLTABA A TAICHI...

AYANAMI: (que no lo va a soltar nunca ¬¬ en su mente). Mm por cierto chii que no vas a desayunara nada?

CHII: chii no come..

TAICHI: jajajaja ella se refiere que no desayuna jajajajaja por cierto ayanami que me querías decir ese día?

AYANAMI: ahhh (sonrojada) jejeje no nada después te lo diré jajajaja.

TAICHI: jajaja bueno como quieras, por cierto ayanami nunca te eh visto con nadie, no serás machorra jajajajaja?

AYANAMI: (enojada, le da un sape) no inventes, lo que pasa esque no se si ese chiko me corresponderá (medio triste)

TAICHI: y se puede saber quien es?

AYANAMI: este yo...(nerviosisima) RING RING , ahhh ya tocaron vamonos nos toca matemáticas...( se fue corriendo)

TAICHI: espera ayanamiiii!

Y ASI PASARON LAS HORAS RESTANTES Y TOCARON PARA LA SALIDA.

TAICHI: ahhhhh por fin acabo otro día de clases..

CHII: chiii! (Estirándose)

AYANAMI: valla que fue un día pesado, muy bien vamonos

ENTONCES COMO DE CONSTUMBRE TAICHI FUE A DEJAR A AYANAMI A SU CASA SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ HIVA HACER TODOS LOS DIAS ACOMPAÑADO DE CHII. EN EL TRANSCURSO..

AYANAMI: por cierto taichi siento la perdida de tu abuelo.

TAICHI: ahh no te preocupes mi abuelo por fin descansa

CHII: (cara muy triste) hidekii...

AYANAMI: por lo que veo chii quería mucho a tu abuelo verdad?

TAICHI: sii (mas de lo que te imaginas)

**_CONTINUARA _ ...**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO REVIEWS PORFAS NO SE LES CAE LA MANO OK?...**


	6. Golpe de amor!

**CAPITULO 6 ("GOLPE DE AMOR")**

AYANAMI: por lo que veo chii quería mucho a tu abuelo verdad?

TAICHI: sii (mas de lo que te imaginas)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

TAICHI: despierta chii ya es tarde!

CHII ESTABA ALADO DEL EL ABRAZANDOLO

CHII: chiiii

TAICHI: valla si sigue así la veré como humana

AL LLEGAR AL SALON COMO DE COSTUMBRE AYANAMI YA ESTABA AHÍ APARTÁNDOLE EL LUGAR SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ YA NO HABIA LUGAR PARA CHII

TAICHI: buenos días ayanamiiii!

AYANAMI: buenos días!

CHII: buenos días!

AYANAMI: ¬¬ buenos días

TAICHI: ohh nooo ya no ahí lugar para chiii

AYANAMI: oh que lastima mmm mira por allá ahí una butaca desocupada

TAICHI: pero esta muy lejos

CHII: taichi no te preocupes, chii se sentara allá. (señalando una butaca de una esquina).

TAICHI: pero...

AYANAMI: vamos taichi, chii estará bien verdad chii

CHII: chiii!

ENTONCES LLEGO EL PROFESOR Y CHII SE FUE A SENTAR EN LA BUTACA ALEJADA, DESGRACIADAMENTE ALGUNOS CHAVOS SE SENTARON ALREDEDOR DE ELLA.

TAICHI: oh nooo!

AYANAMI: (cara de tristeza, en su mente)creo que le gusta 

TAICHI: ayanamiiii ahí que hacer algo la están molestando

AYANAMI: solo quieren con ella, vamos déjala

TAICHI: pero, pero...

PROFESOR: motosuwa por favor cámbiate de banca! Me distraes muchoo

TAICHI: perfecto!

ENTONCES TAICHI SE SENTO 2 BANCAS ATRÁS DE CHII.

TAICHI: en esta distancia podré lograr escuchar lo que le dicen

NIÑOS: vamos chii sal con nosotros te la vas a pasar bien, es mas por que en el receso no estas con nosotros, digo para conocernos.

CHII: pero me gusta estar con taichi..

NIÑOS: con ese soquete, vamos chii además es tu primo nosotros podemos ser amigos (agarrandola de la mano)

TAICHI: maldita sea! Que puedo hacer...

RING RING TOCARON LAS SIGUIENTE CLASE.

TAICHI: perfecto ahora toca deportes, gracias campana

PROFESOR: muy bien váyanse a cambiar en orden.

CHII: taichi, taichi, que crees?

TAICHI: que chii?

CHII: ya hice amigos y me invitan a salir con ellos además me dijeron que fuera con ellos a deportes me enseñarían algunas cosas

TAICHI: no creo que sea buena idea.

AYANAMI LLEGA!

AYANAMI: vamos a cambiarnos chii

CHII: chii!

ENTONCES CHII Y AYANAMI SALIO CON UNAS TRUZAS ROJAS Y UNA PLAYERA BLANCA CON EL ESCUDO DEL COLEGIO YA QUE ASI ERAN LOS UNIFORMES PARA CHIKAS DE DEPORTES.

MIENTRAS TANTO A LOS CHIKOS ERA UN SHORT ROJO YUNA PLAYERA BLANCA.

AL SALIR CHII, TAICHI SE QUEDO MARAVILLADO YA QUE SE VEIA MUY BIEN

TAICHI: wow si que se ve bien

NIÑOS: vamos chii te enseñaremos a jugar baloncesto

TAICHI: que les pasa 

AYANAMI: no será que estas celoso?( en su mente) di que no di que no

TAICHI: claro que no ya te dije es protección familiar

MIENTRAS TAICHI OBSERVABA MUY DE SERCA A CHII, EL PRFESOR DE DEPORTES LE DIJO QUE SI LLEBABA UNOS REGISTROS AL DIRECTOR, CUANDO REGRESO DEL LLEVAR ESOS REGISTRSO CHII Y LOS NIÑOS YA NO ESTABAN LE PREGUNTO AYANAMI Y LE DIJO QUE NO LA HABIA VISTO ASI QUE SE PREOCUPO BASTANTE, DE REPENTE

CHII: ahhhhhhhh (grito desesperado)

TAICHI: chiiiiii! Lo sabia aquí había algo mal

CUANDO LLEGO AL AUXILIO LOS NIÑO TRATABAN DE QUITARLE LA TRUZA. MIENTRAS TANTO OTRO LE TAPABA LA BOCA.

TAICHI: chii! oigan que creen que le están haciendo!

NIÑOS: valla, valla, miren quien llego al auxilio, "el estúpido de motosuwa"

CHII: taichi, taichi, (signos de dolor)

TAICHI: déjenla ahora o si no...

NIÑOS: o si no que "estúpido"

TAICHI: o si no la pagaran muy caro

NIÑOS: huuuy que miedo ya oyeron chicos nos va a golpear jajajaja tu y quien mas "estúpido"

TAICHI: con migo es mas que suficiente!

NIÑOS: a el, que no quede ningún evidencia que fuimos nosotros, yo me ocupare de chiii jajajaja, pero y nosotros, después primero yo, alguna cosa mas?.

NIÑOS: no...

CHII: taichiiii!

TAICHI: no te dejareee!

ENTONCES LOS TRES NIÑOS SE LE IVAN ENCIMA A UNO LO ESQUIVO A OTRO LE DIO UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LO DEJO TIRADO Y AL ULTIMO LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA NARIZ Y NOQUEÁNDOLO, PERO FALTABA OTRO EL QUE LO HABIA ESQUIVADO, ASI QUE CUANDO VOLTEO ESTE LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA ASI TIRANDOLO, SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA TIRANDOLO, FALTABA EL ULTIMO EL QUE ESTABA CON CHII, ASI QUE CORRIO Y LO ENRONTRO TIRANDO A CHII EN EL PISO TRATANDO DE QUITARLE LA TRUZA.

TAICHI: chiii!

NIÑO: valla te libraste de ellos, pero si te acercas un paso mas (saca una navaja) lo pagara chii muy caro jejeje (risa malvada).

TAICHI: no puede ser, no puedo quedarme aquí viendo lo que le va hacer, noooo que hagooo..

ENTONCES SE OLLE QUE ALGUIEN VIENE, "SE DISTRAE EL CHIKO MALO"

TAICHI: es ahora o nunca.

NIÑO: ehh?

CUANDO VOLTEO A VER A TAICHI OTRA VEZ YA ESTABA ENCIMA DE EL ENTONCES SE LE CALLO LA NAVAJA, EL NIÑO SE LO QUITA DE ENCIMA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, TAICHI SE CAE.

CHII: taichiii!

TAICHI: chii corre ve por el maestro...

NIÑO: no lo harás

ENTONCES TAICHI SE PARA Y SE LE HECHA ENCIMA AL NIÑO

NIÑO: suéltame!

TAICHI: ni lo sueñes!

EL NIÑO SE LO QUITA DE ENCIMA Y SE LE MONTA DÁNDOLE UNOS GOLPES EN LA CARA

PROFESOR: detente!

NIÑO: maestro, yo solo estaba platicando con el y...

ENTONCES EL PROFESOR LO SEPARA Y SE LO LLEVA A LA DIRECCIÓN JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS.

CHII: taichi salvo a chii (sonrojada) y se le avienta en sus brazos

TAICHI: jajaja auch no tan fuerte.

CHII: chii pensó que iba perder a taichi para siempre (llorando)

TAICHI: vamos chii no es para tanto

ENTONCES SE ACERCABA AYANAMI, CHII AGARRO A TAICHI DE SUS CACHETES Y LE DICE:

CHII: quiero que taichi le enseñe a besar a chii (cara muy muy tierna)

TAICHI: chiii, yoo (súper, duper, ultra, mega, hiper, sonrojado)

LLEGA AYANAMI Y VE LA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA, SUELTA UN BALON, TAICHI VOLTEA AL IGUAL QUE CHII.

TAICHI: Ayanamii! Este yoo, no es lo que tu piensas puedo explicarlo

AYANAMI: no ahí nada que explicar (una lagrima cae sobre ella) con que tu prima verdad

AYANAMI SE VA CORRIENDO

TAICHI: ayanamiiii espera!...

**_CONTINUARA _ ...**

**Bueno otro capitulo terminado, espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen reviews ¡¡¡esperen el otro!.**


	7. Lagrimas del corazón!

**CAPITULO 7 ( "lagrimas de corazón")**

AYANAMI: no ahí nada que explicar (una lagrima cae sobre ella) con que tu prima verdad

AYANAMI SE VA CORRIENDO

TAICHI: ayanamiiii espera!...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

"CASA DE AYANAMI"

RING RING (despertador) AYANAMI SE LEVANTA, CALLA EL DESPERTADOR Y SE VA ASEAR, MIENTRAS SE BAÑABA RECORDABA LA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA QUE TUVO QUE VER DESGRACIADAMENTE.

AYANAMI: por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, taichi eres un estúpido (lagrimas)..

CIERRA LA MANIJA DE LA REGADERA, SALE Y SE PREPARA PARA IR A LA ESCUELA.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA MOTOSUWA.

CHII: taichi, taichi, despierta chiiiii,

TAICHI: que sucede chii? por que tanto escándalo.

CHII: chii no encuentra su uniforme escolar, y ya es muy tarde ...

TAICHI: queeee? Que.. horas son?

CHII: 6:40am

TAICHI: ahhhhh, ya es tarde!

ENTONCES SE PARA DE LA CAMA Y VOLTEA A VER A CHII, ESTABA SOLO CON SUS PANTALETAS Y UNA PLAYERA DE EL.

TAICHI: chiiii! Por que no estas lista y por que estas así enfrente de mi (hablando del otro lado del cuarto, asustado y nervioso).

CHII: a taichi no le agrada como se ve chii! (cara triste)

TAICHI: no no es eso te ves (viéndola de arriba a bajo) muy bien.

CHII: chiiii! (corriendo para abrazar a chii!)

TAICHI: espera! No te me acerques, (nervioso)

CHII: chii? ( se le avienta)

TAICHI: ahhhhh (sacando sangre de su nariz) (mente): que linda es!

MIENTRAS TANTO AYANAMI YA HABIA LLEGADO A LA ESCUELA Y SE SENTO EN EL MISMO LUGAR.

AYANAMI: por dios que cara pondré hoy cuando venga taichi, de seguro ya se dio cuenta que lo quiero, (nerviosa) que hago!

EL PREFESOR HABIA LLEGADO

PROFESOR: buenos días niños!

AYANAMI: que le habrá pasado a taichi, por que no viene, bueno al menos no le veré la cara (mientras tanto todos saludaban al maestro)

TAICHI: profesor nos deja pasar, por favor!

AYANAMI: oh noo! Mmm ¬¬(viendo a chii aferrado del brazo del chii..)

PROFESOR: ok por esta vez, pero que sea la ultima.

TAICHI: siii!.

TAICHI SE DIRIJIO AL LUGAR DE COSTUMBRE POR LO REGULAR ESOS LUGARES DE ATRÁS YA ESTABAN DESOCUPADO POR EL HECHO DE QUE SIEMPRE LOS OCUPABA CHII Y TAICHI, HOY NO ERA LA EXCEPCIÓN, ENTONCES VIO A AYANAMI, ELLA NO LO VOLTEO A VER, SE SENTO AL IGUAL QUE CHII, EN TODA LA CLASE AYANAMI NO LO VOLTEO A VER Y MUCHO MENOS LE DIRIJIO LA PALABRA, TOCARON AL RECESO Y AYANAMI SALIO DISPARADA DEL SALON SIN DECIR NADA...

TAICHI: chii sabes lo que le pasa a ayanami?

CHII: chii no sabe lo que le pasa a reí ayanamiiii, pero demuestra tristeza.

TAICHI: tristeza? Pero por que...mmmm creo que hablare con ella..

CHII: (angustiada) chiiii.. (una voz en su cabeza) chiii, chiii, tu persona justa(hablando sola) hideki.. ya no esta por lo tanto tengo que buscar a otra?(la voz) exacto ...

TAICHI: chiii? Que dices?

CHII: taichii.. tuu...

TAICHI: discúlpame chii tengo que ir a buscar ayanamiiii, quédate en el salón si sales te podrían hacer daño.

CHII: taichi te extrañare... (sonrojada)

TAICHI: no te preocupes (agarrandola del la cabeza) volveré...

CHII: chiiii!

TAICHI SALIO DEL SALON DEJANDO A CHII SOLA, SE ASEGURO Y CERRO LA PUERTA, TAICHI, BUSCO POR TODAS PARTES Y SE ACORDO DEL ARBOL DONDE SIEMPRE COMEN LOS TRES, LLEGO Y NO LA ENCONTRO, ENTONCES SE SENTO Y MIRO HACIA ARRIBA EN FORMA DE CANSANCIO.

TAICHI: ayanamiiii, por fin te encontré.

AYANAMI: taichi? Pero que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que estabas con tu dizque prima "novia" ¬¬ ...

TAICHI: quee, por que dices eso,.

AYANAMI: no te hagas yo te vi ayer con tu intima casi besándote, me mentiste tu dijiste que era tu prima, ya se me hacia raro que te tuviera mucho cariño! y lo mas irónico es que vive en tu casa, que cosas no harán, eres un pervertido, te odio (llorando)...

TAICHI: (subiendo el árbol) ayanamiiii es cierto, no es prima, pero todo tiene una explicación, te pido que me disculpes

AYANAMI: entonces si es tu novia? (cara de lamentación)

TAICHI: jajaja claro que no, pero júrame que si te lo digo guardaras el secreto hasta la tumba.

AYANAMI: claro que si, lo guardare hasta la tumba

TAICHI: ok, chii es una "persocom"

AYANAMI: (se cae del árbol) ah ahhhhh

TAICHI: ayanamiiii estas bien (bajándose del árbol).

AYANAMI: auch, me dolió (recordando) pero que dices una persocom! (gritando)

TAICHI: shhhhh ayanamiiii guarda silencio te van a escuchar!

AYANAMI: pero los persocom tienen orejas enormes, además ellos son robotizados, aparte ya se extinguieron desde hace mucho tiempo.

TAICHI: lo se, a chii le quitaron las orejas, mmm te acuerdas de la historia que me contaba mi difunto abuelo?

AYANAMI: si si si, el abuelo hideki, claro.. (impactada) no no me digas que ella es...

TAICHI: sip ella es esa la de la historia y también es la legendaria chobits!

**_CONTINUARA _ ..**

**Bueno espero que le halla gustado, dejen reviews por favor, ya viene lo mero bueno jejeje...**


	8. the person just for me?

**CAPITULO 8 ("The person just for me?")**

TAICHI SE HABIA IDO, CHII SE QUEDO SOLA, MIRO POR LA VENTANA Y VIO CORRER A TAICHI.

CHII: taichi se parece mucho a hideki (cara de alegría).

UNA VOZ: hermana, hideki se ah dormido por siempre, ahora necesitas una persona justa para ti .

CHII: hideki es la persona justa para mi.

UNA VOZ: búscala buscalaaaaaaaa...

CHII MIRO DE NUEVO LA VENTANA Y VIO A AYANAMI Y A TAICHI CHARLANDO.

CHII: taichi motosuwa..., el arriesgo su vida por mi (agarrando su pecho) (recuerdo nublado) (HIDEKI JOVEN: cuando agarras de la mano a otra persona significa que lo quieres mucho y te gusta estar con el).

(mirándose la mano) taichiiii...(otro recuerdo nublado del panadero) chii no deberías de abrazar a cualquiera, solo hazlo con las personas que quieras.)

SE OLLE EL TIMBRE DE LA ESCUELA PARA ENTRAR A CLASES.

ENTONCES LLEGO PRIMERO TAICHI CON AYANAMI YA QUE EL HABIA CERRADO EL SALON, ENTRO Y VIO A CHII SENTADA.

TAICHI: chii! ya llegamos

CHII: taichii! Regresaste! (abrazándolo)

AYANAMI: ¬¬ Por eso se extinguieron!

TAICHI: te dije que regresaría jajajaja!

CHII: (abrazándolo mas fuerte) chiii te puede abrazar por mas tiempo?

AYANAMI: valla valla discúlpenme por interrumpir esta escenita tan romántica pero si ven esta escena dirán que no es tu prima y sabrán la verdad! ¬¬.

TAICHI: o es verdad jajaja

ENTONCES CHII SE SEPARA Y SE SIENTA AL IGUAL QUE TAICHI Y AYANAMI, LLEGAN LOS DEMAS Y POR FIN LLEGA EL PROFESOR.

HORAS MAS TARDE, EN LA SALIDA "RING RING"

AYANAMI: valla otro día, bien pues vamonos.

TAICHI: ok, vamonos chii

CHII: chii! (aferrándose del brazo de taichi)

AYANAMI: taichi tengo que platicar contigo pero a solas..

TAICHI: mm ok después de las 3:00 nos vemos en el parque ok?

AYANAMI: ok (sonrojada) (en su mente) párese una invitación para una cita...

ENTONCES TODOS SE FUERON DEL COLEGIO Y PUES COMO COSTUMBRE TAICHI Y CHII DEJARON A AYANAMI EN SU CASA Y CHII Y TAICHI SE FUERON A SU CASA.

DE REGRESO A CASA

CHII: taichi, por que chii y tu acompañamos ayanami a su casa?

TAICHI: es una forma de expresar educación y ser caballero...

ENTONCES CHII VIO LA MANO DE TAICHI Y QUISO AGARRARLA.

LA VOZ (freya): tu persona justa justa justa justa ...

CHII: (en su mente) taichiii...

CHII SE ARMO DE VALOR Y AGARRA LA MANO DE TAICHI...

CHII: (sonrojada)

TAICHI: ehh? Pero chiii, mmm tendrá miedo?.

CHII HIVA FELIZ YA QUE TAICHI HABIA DEJADO QUE LO AGARRARA DE LA MANO...

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA TAICHI SUBIO SU MOCHILA A SU CUARTO, BAJO Y CHII ESTABA SENTADA EN LA COCINA JUNTO CON SU MAMA, ENTONCES APROVECHO Y SE SALIO PARA IRSE AL PARQUE YA QUE ERAN LAS 2:30 Y EL TRAYECTO DE LA CASA DE TAICHI AL PARQUE ERA LARGO.

AL LLEGAR YA ESTABA AYANAMI AHÍ, ESTABA EN UN COLUMPIO,

TAICHI SE LE ACERCO.

TAICHI: ayanamiiii

AYANAMI: taichi creí que no ibas a llegar!

TAICHI: lo siento, esque el trayecto era largo.

AYANAMI: jajaja no te preocupes, oye no te gustaría probar unos ricos helados que venden ahí en la esquina?

TAICHI: jajaja creí que íbamos a charlar sobre algo importante.

AYANAMI: ahh ok (cara triste)

TAICHI: pero bueno no te preocupes hace calor vamos jajaja.

AYANAMI SE ALEGRO Y FUERON A COMPRAR ESO DICHOSOS HELADOS, DESPUÉS SE REGRESARON AL COLUMPIO.

TAICHI: muy bien ayanamiiii ahora si me podrías decir?

AYANAMI: ok lo que pasa esque estoy preocupada

TAICHI: mmm preocupada, pero de que ayanamiiii?

AYANAMI: es sobre esa persocom

TAICHI: llámale chii por favor (cambio su voz)

AYANAMI: es sobre eso taichi, creo que "chii" se esta enamorando de ti, hello recuerda que ella es la legendaria chobits la persocom casi humana.

TAICHI: como crees ayanami, si chii quiere mucho a hideki mi abuelo.

AYANAMI: tu abuelo ya no esta!

TAICHI: no seas tan dura.

AYANAMI: lo siento pero por ello vine.

TAICHI: mmm no serás que estas celosa?

AYANAMI: queeee? Celosa yooo!

TAICHI: jajajaja no te esponjes solo era broma. Jajajaja

AYANAMI: (mente) la verdad si...) no quiero tus bromitas taichi...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA.

CHII: taichi donde esta taichi...

MAMA: fue al parque tenia un asunto, quieres que te de un croquis para que lo busques?

CHII: si por favor.

MAMA: muy bien ten cuídalo.

CHII: gracias luego regreso.

ENTONCES CHII SIGIO EL CROQUIS Y PREGUNTO A LA GENTE QUE SI HABIA VISTO A UNA PERSONA CON SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS HASTA QUE UNA LE DIGO QUE SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO DEL PARQUE EN UN COLUMPIO.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE.

AYANAMI: taichi por favor te pido que no te enamores de una maquina o luego sufrirás, no ves que por ello se extinguieron.

TAICHI: por que dices eso.

AYANAMI: si sigue tratándote así chii, "te enamoraras de ella".

TAICHI: no digas tonterías. (le agarra la mano a rei) además yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien

AYANAMI: taichi!

MIENTRAS TANTO CHII LLEGABA AL INTERIOR DEL PARQUE, Y A LO LEJOS VIO A DOS PERSONAS SENTADOS EN LOS COLUMPIOS SE ACERCO UN POCO, LOGRO DISTINGUIR ERA TAICHI, NO LO PODIA CREER TAICHI LE AGARRO LA MANO A UNA CHIKA VOLTEO LA MIRADA, ERA AYANAMI.

CHII: taichi (cayo una lagrima)

SE VOLTEO Y SE FUE DE NUEVO A LA CASA.

TAICHI: ayanami, yo te quiero decir algo muy importante.

ENTONCES TAICHI VIO DE REOJO A UNA SOMBRA.

TAICHI: chii?

AYANAMI: chiii? No ahí nadie taichi...

TAICHI: ayanami creo que ya es tarde me tengo que ir nos vemos el lunes bye

AYANAMI: espera taichi.

TAICHI YA SE HABIA IDO

AYANAMI: taichi, me ibas a decir que me querías?

CONTINUARA 

QUE TAL, YA NO HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, DIGANME LA VERDAD LES ABURRE MI FAN FIC O QUE ONDA YO LO HAGO CONMUCHO ESMERO ESPERO REVIEWS ...


	9. solo un abrazo!

**CAPITULO 9 ("solo un abrazo")**

TAICHI: ayanami creo que ya es tarde me tengo que ir nos vemos el lunes bye

AYANAMI: espera taichi.

TAICHI YA SE HABIA IDO

AYANAMI: taichi, me ibas a decir que me querías?

MIENTRAS TANTO

TAICHI: (corriendo) habrá sido chii?

EN LA CASA

CHII: ya regrese.

MAMA: oh valla chii no te tardaste, pero donde esta taichi?

CHII: me venia siguiendo.

SUBE LAS ESCALERA Y SE ENCIERRA EN EL CUARTO DE TAICHI.

ENTONCES LLEGA TAICHI

TAICHI: mama ya vine, de casualidad chii no fue a buscarme?

MAMA: si claro, acaba de regresar, es mas esta en tu cuarto.

TAICHI: gracias ma.

MAMA: hijo no vas a comer te fuiste sin decir nada.

TAICHI: (subiendo las escaleras) no mama, mejor en la cena.

MAMA: ahhh que muchachitos estos..

TAICHI LLEGA A SU CUARTO ESTABA ABIERTA LA PUERTA, ENTRO Y VIO A LA RUBIA DE GRAN CABELLERA SENTADA EN LA VENTANA VIENDO EL EXTERIOR.

TAICHI: chiii

CHII: taichi tiene una persona justa? (aun viendo hacia la ventana)

TAICHI: chii yo...

CHII: taichi se podría sentar a mi lado?

TAICHI: si, claro. TAICHI SE SIENTA ALADO DE CHII

CHII: chii puede abrazar a taichi?

TAICHI: sii...

CHII: una vez alguien me dijo que cuando abrazas ana persona es por que la quieres... (abrazándolo), (le agarra la mano) hideki me dijo que cuando agarras de la mano a alguien es por que quieres estar con esa persona.

TAICHI: chiii

CHII: taichi aun no le responde a chii, taichi tiene a una persona justa?

TAICHI: (recuerda la cara de rei ayanami y luego se le atraviesa la imagen de chii) taichi ya tiene a esa persona justa.

CHII: chii puede saber?

TAICHI: mi decisión aun no es segura chii, tendrás que esperar si quieres saber

CHII: chii esperara..

TAICHI: chii

CHII: chii puede dormir en tus brazos?

TAICHI: sii chii puede dormir en mis brazos

ENTONCES COMO SI EL DESTINO LOS UNIERA LOS DOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS.

HORAS MAS TARDE.

MAMA: (gritando) taichii! Baja la cena esta lista!

TAICHI: (se despierta) ehh? Chiii? Donde esta? (levantándose del suelo), voy maaa!

AL BAJAR LAS ESCALERA SE ENCUETRA A SU MAMA SUBIENDO

TAICHI: mama? No vas cenar?

MAMA: no te preocupes, ya cene, ahh por cierto no me dio tiempo, hijo mañana saldré de viaje tengo que ir a la granja del abuelo hideki tengo que ver como sigue la granja así que te quedaras con chii además ella ya sabe los labores de la casa. Ok hijo nos vemos hasta el martes. (le da un beso)

TAICHI: a que horas te vas?

MAMA: a las 5:30 am

TAICHI: ok ma cuídate.

MAMA: gracias hijo y ya baja chii esta esperándote con la cena.

TAICHI BAJO HASTA LA COCINA, ENTRO Y VIO A CHII SENTADA ESPERANDO A TAICHI A QUE SE SENTARA

CHII: taichi me dijo tu mama que si hacia la cena te vías a poner muy feliz! (sonriéndole).

TAICHI: tiene toda la razón mi mama, gracias chii!

CHII: chii!

TAICHI: (CENANDO) mm mm mm esta muy rico, mm chii me podrías pasar la sal, se encuentra en la alacena.

CHII: chii!

ENTONCES CHII SE PARA Y SE VOLTEA Y SE VA A LA ALACENA, TAICHI VOLTEA AVERLA, "SORPESA" LA PARTE TRASERA DE CHII ESTA DESNUDA YA QUE LOS " MANTELES" SE ENCUTRAN DESCUBIERTOS POR DETRÁS, ASI QUE TAICHI ESCUPE LA COMIDA

TAICHI: (tosiendo) aguaaaa

CHII: chii?

CHII LE PASA EL AGUA Y LE PONE LA SAL EN LA MESA

CHII: la comida esta mal? (cara triste)

TAICHI: no chiii solo se me atoro jajajaja, (mente) que será de mi viviendo a solas con chii dos días.

CONTINUARA 

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LES PIDO DISCULPAS, METI DOS CAPITULOS JEJEJE SORRY PERO YA LES PUSE EL CAPITULO 10 EN OTRO Y YA ESTA EL 11 TAMBIEN, DE NUEVO DISCULPA POR LA CONFUCION..


	10. Solo un beso

**CAPITULO 10 ("solo un beso")**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. (GALLO) KIKIRIKI!

TAICHI: ahhh maldito gallo! Ahhh(cara de sorpresa)

TAICHI SE LEVANTABA, SU SOPRESA ERA CUANDO VIO A CHII DORMIDA ALADO DE EL ABRAZANDOLO.

TAICHI: ahh!(grito desesperado)

CHII: chii? (levantándose y frotándose los ojos tiernamente) buenos días taichi! (corriendo para abrazarlo)

TAICHI: jajajaja buenos días chii (ahh todavía no me acostumbro!)

CHII: chii bajara para hacerte el desayuno, si taichi esta feliz chii también!

TAICHI: gracias chii!

ENTONCES CHII SE LEVANTO Y BAJO A LA COCINA PORTANDO UNA CAMISA LARGA Y PUES COMO SIEMPRE CON SUS PANTALETAS POR DEBAJO.

TAICHI: valla chii es muy sexy, parece humana...

ENTONCES TAICHI SE LEVANTO Y SE FUE A BAÑAR.

EN EL BAÑO.

TAICHI: mmm por cierto los persocom digo los chobits se bañaran?

ENTRA CHII AL BAÑO Y ABRE LA CORTINA DE LA REGADERA!

CHII: taichi!

TAICHI: chii, pero que haces aquí (tapándose "ya saben")

CHII: chii le gritaba a taichi pero no contestaba, por eso vine a buscarte para decirte que el desayuno ya esta listo!

TAICHI: ahh jajajajaja ok ok chii gracias en un momento bajare jejeje

CHII: (mirándolo hacia abajo) chii? taichi que se esta tapando?

TAICHI: (nerviosismo)(mente) Ho dios nunca en mi vida había entrado una chika a mi bañera, diiosss ayúdame! (signos de excitación) chii ahora no es el momento sal por favor.

CHII: esta bien, chii te esperara en la cocina!

TAICHI: si si si en la cocina (se va chii, se destapa) estuvo cerca jajaja..

"ENTONCES TAICHI SE ACABO DE BAÑAR Y SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA"

CHII: chii! (sonriendo)

TAICHI: ahhh tengo un gran apetito!

ENTONCES TAICHI EMPEZO A DESAYUNAR

CHII: taichi le enseñara a chii a besar?

TAICHI: queee? (dudando) ahh si chii jajaja!

CHII: chiii!(sonriendo tiernamente)

TAICHI ACABO DE DESAYUNAR Y CHII LEVANTO LOS PLATOS.

TAICHI: chii no te preocupes yo lavare los platos..

CHII: chii te ayudara!

AL ACABAR DE LABAR LOS PLATOS SE OLLE EL TELEFONO. (RING, RING)

TAICHI: yo iré debe de ser mama (contesta) bueno?

TEL AYANAMI: si bueno taichi?

TAICHI: ayanami, dime que pasa?

TEL AYANAMI: este yo puedo verte en alguna parte?

TAICHI: (apretando sus puños) sii claro, donde?

TAL AYANAMI: podrías venir a mi casa?

TAICHI: que? Este si, por que no? Ok pero a que hora puedo ir?

TEL AYANAMI: en la tarde, si puedes?

TAICHI: claro, pero que hago con chii!

TEL AYANAMI: no lo se pero quiero verte tengo algo que decirte a solas por favor. (CUELGA)

TAICHI: ayanami? (cuelga) mmm querrá acabar lo que no le dije ese día, (mirando a chii, y agarrandose el corazón) ahora ya no tengo tantas ganas de decirle.

HORAS MAS TARDE.

TAICHI: chii tengo que salir.

CHII: chii puede acompañarte?

TAICHI: no chii, por esta vez no, por favor no me sigas, tengo que hacer cosas.

CHII: chiii(cara triste)

TAICHI: vamos chii no te pongas así (le da un abrazo)

CHII: (lo abraza) chii te extrañara. Ten mucho cuidado.

TAICHI: hasta luego chii.

ENTONCES TAICHI SE DIRIGIA HACIA LA CASA DE AYANAMI, EN EL TRANCURSO PENSABA.

TAICHI: valla desde que chii llego a mi vida todo ah cambiado, valla por eso el abuelo hideki la quería mucho, y ahora yo creo que la estoy queriendo, enamorando, pero no puedo ella es una maquina. (un recuerdo de minoru) ella es un chobits), (otro recuerdo del abuelo hideki) hijo por favor hazla feliz, taichi: te lo prometo abuelo. Valla le prometí hacerla feliz, pero a que se refería?. Abuelo me haces falta..

AL LLEGAR ALA CASA DE AYANAMI. (TOC TOC)

MAMA DE REI: buenos tardes hijo, rei te espera en el jardín!

TAICHI: gracias señora

ENTRO Y SE DIRIGIO AL JARDÍN.

AYANAMI: taichi! Que bueno que llegaste.

TAICHI: jajaja si, pero bueno. Haber dime que es lo que pasa?

AYANAMI: (agarrandose las manos) taichi, yo te quiero decir algo muy importante.

TAICHI: ok dime soy todo oídos..

AYANAMI: lo que pasa esque estos últimos días yo eh tenido algo que decirte, pero no puedo, no me salen las palabras.

TAICHI: ven vamos a sentarnos (se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol que ella tenia), muy bien ahora dime

AYANAMI: taichi, yo estoy celosa de chii (agachando su cabeza).

TAICHI: (rojísimo) por que?

AYANAMI: tonto que no te das cuenta?

TAICHI: se queda callado.

ENTONCES AYANAMI NO LO PIENSA DOS VECES Y LE DA UN BESO..., LUEGO TAICHI SE DEJO Y EMPEZO A BESARLA, EL BESO PARECIA ETERNO.

AYANAMI: (se separa) ahh lo siento taichi, discúlpame, que pena, que pena.

TAICHI: ayanami, yo también te quiero (le agarra la mano).

AYANAMI: (rojísima) taichi (se abrazan) eso querías decirme ese día que te cite?.

TAICHI: si... te quiero.. pero (se separan).

AYANAMI: pero que?

TAICHI: pero tu me quieres por igual?

AYANAMI: tonto te amo (le da otro beso).

TAICHI: ayanami (la abraza).

AYANAMI: yo creí que querías a esa persocom.

TAICHI: en su mente, la quiero, pero ella no es humana tu si lo eres ayanami, quiero mucho a chii pero no puede ver nada entre ella y yo.

AYANAMI: (agachando su cabeza)taichiii. (Abrazándolo.)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE TAICHI.

CUARTO DE TAICHI.

CHII: (viendo hacia la ventana)taichi y ayanami se llevan muy bien (cara triste), ayanami será su persona especial?

UNA VOZ "FREYA": chiii, chiii, respóndeme quien es tu persona justa?

CHII: hermana chii lo ah pensado muy bien.

UNA VOZ"FREYA": quien es?

CHII: hideki se ah dormido para siempre, nunca lo olvidare, pero yo no puedo vivir sin una persona justa, taichi, es lindo conmigo, lo quiero..

UNA VOZ"FREYA": entonces taichi será tu persona justa!

CHII: taichi, el tendrá acceso.

UNA VOZ"FREYA": y si no te corresponde, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

CHII: (mirando hacia abajo) dormiré...

CASA DE AYANAMI.

TAICHI: ayanami, la verdad esque yo...

AYANAMI: comprendo.. así será mejor.(aun abrazándolo)

TAICHI: ayanami es lo mejor..

AYANAMI: vamos taichi no te dejes vencer, "lucha por lo que quieres"

(se separa de el)

TAICHI: pero ayanami ella es...

AYANAMI: no importa lo que sea mientras este contigo y tu seas feliz es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

TAICHI: ayanami gracias, y discúlpame, aun podemos ser los...

AYANAMI: siii los mejores amigos.

TAICHI: gracias ayanami.

AYANAMI: ahora ve con ella y dile todo lo que sientes, de seguro ella te aceptara.

TAICHI: sii gracias ayanami...

TAICHI SE FUE DE LA CASA DE AYANAMI Y SE FUE CORRIENDO A SU CASA ÁRA DECIRLE TODOA CHII.

AYANAMI: no dudes en volverme a querer... (agarrandose el corazón).

CONTINUARA 

**MUY BIEN ESTE ES PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL FINAL Y LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA ESPERO LES AGRADE...**


	11. Crees en la posibilidad de lo imposible?

**Capitulo 11 ("CREES EN LA POSIBILIDAD DE LO IMPOSIBLE?")**

CASA DE TAICHI.

UNA VOZ"FREYA": que harás si no te corresponde?

CHII: (agachando la cabeza) dormiré...

SE VA LA VOZ (freya)

CHII: taichi de seguro fue con ayanami, chii ya sabe la respuesta de taichi (cayo una lagrima).

MIENTRAS TANTO TAICHI.

TAICHI: (corriendo) chii por fin te diré lo que siento, no me importa que seas una persocom, eres la legendaria chobits con eso basta para mi..

CASA DE TAICHI.

CHII: (escribiendo una carta.) (lagrimas cayendo) chii ama a taichi..

ENTONCES CHII SE VA DE LA CASA. (EMPIEZA A LLOVER)

TAICHI: (tocando) chii, chii!..., entrare por la ventana.

AL ENTRAR NO HABIA NADIE, FUE AL CUARTO, Y NO LA ENCONTRO, Y SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA. ENCUENTRA UNA CARTA.

TAICHI: que es esto? Es de chii!

CARTA. **Para cuando hallas leído esto, yo ya me habré ido, taichi, gracias por haber compartido con chii momentos especiales, gracias a ti pude despertar y pude ver de nuevo a hideki, con el paso del tiempo hideki ya no tenia mucha importancia para mi, hideki me había dicho que no era obligatorio querer a alguien por siempre, solo tu corazón lo decide, entonces chii fue conociendo a taichi, taichi salvo la vida de chii varias veces, en pocas palabras chii se fue enamorando de taichi... pero taichi quiere con ayanami, chii no puede obligar a taichi a querer a chii, así que me voy a dormir para poder despertar y encontrara mi persona justa. Taichi nunca te olvidare. Chii!**

TAICHI: chii! nooo, yo también te quiero (pegando a la mesa), por que...(cara de que recordó algo) ahh te fuiste a dormir, ya se donde estas.

ENTONCES TAICHI SE FUE A LOS DEPARTAMENTOS ANTIGUOS. LLEGO Y SE DIRIGIO AL ANTIGUO CUARTO DONDE DORMIA EL ABUELO.

TAICHI: chiii, chii, abuelo ayúdame, te necesito!

ENTONCES RECORDO EL CUARTO DONDE LA ENCONTRO.

TAICHI: ya se donde estas!

MIENTAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DEL DESBAN.

CHII: chii dormirá por siempre, hasta encontrar a ese alguien especial!

TAICHI: chii! espera! No te duermas...

CHII: taichi!

TAICHI: chii tengo que decirte lo que es mas importante para mi.

CHII: (recuerdo) hideki: "chii es lo mas importante para hideki"

TAICHI: chii! (agarra la mano de chii)

CHII: (impactada) taichi agarro la mano de chii!

TAICHI: chii es lo mas importante para taichi, así que chii no se puede ir a dormir por siempre.

CHII: (lentamente sonrió) chiii!

TAICHI: (recuerda la imagen del cuarto de hideki y empieza a decirlo abrazándola) chii es la persona justa para taichi.

ENTONCES CHII LO ABRAZA MAS Y DICE:

CHII: chii no tiene vida en si. Taichi cree en la posibilidad de lo imposible?

TAICHI: intentémoslo!

CHII: chii por fin encontró a la persona justa!

TAICHI: taichi no se quiere separar nunca de chii!

CHII chii tampoco. Chii ama taichi.. CHIIIIII...

"**FIN".**

PORFIN ACABE ESTE FANFIC, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE SENCILLO FAN FIC DE CHOBITS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO "GRACIAS"

(habrá TRES capítulos especiales, espérenlos.)

CONTINUARA 


	12. chii besa!

**ESPECIAL DE FAN FIC ("chii besa")**

**UN AMANECER. (GALLO) KIKIRIKIIIIII!**

**CHII: buenos días taichi! (encima de el) pegando sus atributos en su cuerpo.**

**TAICHI: (entre sueños) se siente bien! (despierta) ahh, chii! que crees que estas haciendo (sudando)**

**CHII: chii ama a taichi! Por eso lo abraza!**

**TAICHI: ahh jajajaja ok chii eres muy tierna! **

**CHII: chii tierna?**

**TAICHI: ahh mm ¬¬ mejor olvídalo. Ya es tarde tenemos que ir a la escuela!**

**CHII: chiii!**

**ENTONCES CHII Y TAICHI SE ALISTARON Y BAJARON.**

**TAICHI: luego regresamos!**

**CHII: chiii!**

**MAMA: no vas a desayunar hijo?**

**TAICHI: no ma ya es tarde (saliendo)**

**ENTONCES CHII Y TAICHI SALIERON DE LA CASA Y SE DIRIJIERON A LA ESCUELA! EN EL TRANSCURSO.**

**TAICHI: chii hoy tenemos educación física por favor ten mucho cuidado!**

**CHII: taichi se preocupa por chii, (se le avienta para abrazarlo) chiii!**

**TAICHI: jajaja chiii te amo!**

**CHII: chii!**

**LLEGARON A LA ESCUELA.**

**NIÑOS DE LA ESCUELA: huyyyy te comen los pajaritos chii, tanta carne y yo chimuelo, tanta curva y yo sin frenos jajaja, vamos chii deja a ese mentecato y vente con nosotros! Jajajajajaja**

**CHII SOLO SONREIA!**

**TAICHI: chii no seas tan amable con ellos, solo te quieren separar de mi (enojado)¬¬.**

**CHII: (agarrandose las manos) chii ama a taichi, taichi es la persona especial de chii, por lo tanto no puedo dejarte eres todo para chii! **

**TAICHI: chiii! (Abrazándola).**

**ENTONCES LLEGARON AL SALON Y AYANAMI LOS ESPERABA..**

**AYANAMI: chii, taichi! **

**TAICHI: buenos días ayanami!**

**CHII: buenos dias!**

**AYANAMI: buenos dias, vamos siéntense, jajaja lugares reservados para los dos!**

**TAICHI: gracias ayanami!**

NOTA: ayanami se sienta hasta atrás, alado esta taichi y chii delante de taichi!

**LLEGA EL MAESTRO.**

**PROFESOR: buenos dias niños!**

**TODOS: buenos dias!**

**PROFESOR: muy bien comencemos las clases!**

**ENTONCES AYANAMI LE MANDA UN PAPEL A TAICHI.**

**PAPEL DE AYANAMI: taichi, ya la besaste!**

**TAICHI: (sorprendido, voltea a ver a ayanami y le dice con la cara NO). Ayanami al rato te digo que onda ok? El maestro nos tiene chekaditos.**

**AYANAMI: jajaja ok.**

**HORAS DESPUÉS LLEGA EL MAESTRO DE EDUC FÍSICA.**

**MAESTRO: ok niños bajen y cámbiense con cuidado!**

**BAJARON Y AYANAMI AGARRO DEL BRAZO DE CHII.**

**AYANAMI: chii! ven vamos a cambiarnos juntas, aparte tengo que platicar contigo.**

**CHII: chii?**

**TAICHI: jajaja intimas jejeje. Bueno me voy a cambiar además chii y ayanami se ven hermosas en Educ. Física jajajaja.**

**ENTONCES CHII SE FUE A LOS VESTIDORES CON AYANAMI Y SE SENTARON.**

**AYANAMI: chii como vas con taichi.**

**CHII: chii ama a taichi!(cara muy feliz)**

**AYANAMI: jajaja ok ya veo.**

**CHII: ayanami por que le preguntas eso a chii!**

**AYANAMI: esque nunca los eh visto besándose!**

**CHII: besar? (recuerdo) taichi: chii algún día te enseñare a besar.**

**AYANAMI: qué? No sabes que es besar?**

**CHII: chii no sabe, pero recuerdo que taichi (tocándose el pecho) me digo que me enseñaría..**

**AYANAMI: valla valla, creo que taichi no se pone las pilas, mm bueno ven vamos a cambiarnos ya es tarde!**

**CHII: chiii!**

**MIENTRAS EN LOS VESTIDORES DE HOMBRES!**

**COMPAÑEROS DE SALON: wow taichi, tienes mucha suerte en tener a chii!**

**TAICHI: ehh, a que te refieres?**

**COMPAÑEROS DE SALON: (dándole un sape) jajaja no te hagas de seguro ya te la echaste, esta muy pegadita a ti, jajaja no mientas, si al principio decías que era tu prima, ya se nos hacia raro.**

**TAICHI: pero que tienes en la cabeza, la quiero pero no puedo hacer eso!**

**ENTONCES TAICHI SALIO DE LOS VESTIDORES Y SE DIRIGIO A LA CANCHA, A LOS LEJOS SE VEIA DOS DIOSAS CAMINANDO POR EL PASTO PORTANDO EL SEXY UNIFORME DE LA ESCUELA (las mujeres truzas rojas, con una playera larga con el escudo, hombres con un short rojo y una playera igual a alas de las mujeres), CHII, CORRIO A LOS BARZOS DE TAICHI!**

**CHII: chiii!**

**TAICHI: chiii te ves hermosa, (abrazándola!)**

**AYANAMI: jajaja que parejita, vengan vamos el maestro nos llama.**

**ENTONCES EMPEZARON LAS CLASES, LOS COMPAÑEROS DE SALON DE TAICHI QUERIAN CON CHII YA QUE ERA MUY LINDA Y MAS VESTIDA ASI.**

**AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES COMO SIEMPRE FUERON A DEJAR AYANAMI, SE DESPIDIERON Y CHII LE AGARRO LA MANO A TAICHI, TAICHI NO LA SOLTO!**

**CHII: taichi le enseñara a besar a chii!**

**TAICHI: (súper sonrojado) chii! valla, este yo...**

**CHII: por favor enseña a chii a besar( cara súper tierna).**

**TAICHI: mm ok chii, la verdad yo también tengo ganas de besarte!.**

**CHII: chii! **

**ENTONCES ACORDARON Y SE FUERON AL PARQUE, EN EL CAMINO CHII VIO A UNA PAREJA JUNTÁNDOSE LOS LABIOS QUERIÉNDOSE COMER, CHII POR SU PARTE NO DIJO NADA Y SIGIO SU CAMINO!**

**AL LLEGAR!**

**TAICHI: muy bien chii, cuando una pareja se besan es por que se quieren mucho!**

**CHII: chii quiere mucho a taichi!**

**TAICHI: lo se yo también, muy bien las personas se besan juntándose los labios.**

**CHII: (chii recordó a las dos parejas) taichi se comerá a chii?**

**TAICHI: por que dices eso, ahh jajajaja no chii ahí diferentes tipos de besos, existen los de pico, y los de lengua.**

**CHII: pico, lengua?.**

**TAICHI: si mira empezaremos.**

**ENTONCES TAICHI ACERCO SUS LABIOS A LOS DE CHII, ENTONCES ES COMO SI SUPIERA CHII LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER ASI QUE SE DEJARON LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO!**

**TAICHI: wow chii! Creí que no sabias?**

**CHII: chii tiene que hacer eso para querer mas a taichi?**

**TAICHI: taichi ama a chii por lo tanto lo puedes hacer cuando quieras. Mmm mira cuando sientas mas amor es cuando lo tienes que hacer ok?**

CHII: chii! ( se le avienta y le planta un beso). Chii ama a taichi todos los días!

**TAICHI: chiii!**

"**FIN".**

**Perdón por el retraso pero ya esta, recuerden aun faltan dos y estas ultimas serán un poco más largas que estas. Gracias por su reviews, "es el alimento del escrito" GRACIAS...**


End file.
